Key to the Soul: The Untold Story
by bizzleb
Summary: Before Matt ever met Selema, she had a very harsh life.  But what exactly happened to make it so? Join the Chronicler, Ignitus, as we look into the past and watch as Selema's parents, Aragon and Aurona, live their destiny with their daughter. KTTS Prequel
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! Well, this is it! I know you've been waiting patiently for the next story...so here it is! I've decided to go ahead and do a prequel to Key to the Heart and Key to the Soul. So you won't see Matt here, but you will see more into the past of the other main character, Selema. I must warn you though...this fic near the end may not be for the faint of heart. _**

**_If you haven't read Key to the Soul, I'd highly suggest you do, otherwise this story may get confusing after a while. Still, I'm really excited to see where this fic can go...so let it begin!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. I do own Matt, Selema, and Aragon, my OCs._**

* * *

Far from the dragon city of Warfang, in the small islands known as the White Isles, there stood an old dragon looking over what looked like a crystal orb.

His name was Ignitus, and he held the title of the Chronicler. His job was to record the history of each dragon by writing it down and storing it for future generations to look back on.

The scene he was looking at now was one that made the wise dragon smile. He was overseeing a young pink dragoness with a blue underbelly and matching eyes. She also bore two white horns upon her head. A pink book lay before Ignitus depicting the dragoness's name and life, which in bold read 'Selema'.

However, it was more than the dragoness that was making the former Fire Guardian smile. It was also who Selema was embracing at the very moment. Only it wasn't a dragon she was holding on to, but a young human male. He had brown hair and matching eyes and wore strange clothing Ignitus had never seen before.

Though this boy had no book at the White Isles to speak of, Ignitus still knew a great deal about who he was. His name was Matt, and he was a powerful warrior wielding a great weapon known only as the Keyblade. However, Igntius was no fool to believe that it was Matt's true power. No, the boy's true power was within his heart and spirit. He'd fought with all his might to help protect the Dragon Realms from several foes who wished to do it harm. Matt had also come to befriend Spyro and Cynder, two dragons whose names would become legend.

Ignitus was smiling because he knew how both Matt and Selema had just endured several hardships only days after meeting each other for the first time. Not only had the teen rescued her, but he'd also taught her how to fight and use her power, which was the extremely rare power of Dragon Time.

Through the glass and his foresight, Ignitus was one of the few that knew that these two had just saved the Dragon Realms from a devious plot to rewrite history. Though Ignitus hadn't seen what had happened in the past, he knew just by the way that they looked at each other that these two had grown a close a bond as the world had ever seen. He also knew were it not for their actions, the Dragon Realms would be shrouded in darkness.

Matt had now just almost kept the bond intact by giving Selema a gift known as a magical wristband, which would allow them to be connected from as far as the universe could stretch.

It almost pained Ignitus to watch such close friends be separated, but he knew that Matt had a duty to keep as a Keyblade warrior. As he watched them separate, he looked over Selema's book again.

"You truly are a special being, young warrior. I have no doubt in my mind you will return once more to fulfill your promise to Selema."

"In fact," the wise dragon continued as he looked to a glimpse of the future, one with many challenges ahead. "It looks as though you and Selema are far from finished with each other. You will both need one another for what lies ahead..."

Ignitus then turned and went to put Selema's book away in its proper place. As it floated up into one of the many shelves, the wise dragon couldn't help but sigh deeply. "You've grown so much, Selema," he muttered to himself. "There is no doubt about that. I know that your mother and father would be very proud of you."

At the very thought of her parents, Ignitus couldn't help but cringe in anguish. He looked over to another shelf where two other books rested in their places. They were both covered with dust from not having been looked at for very long. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but call them over to his side.

Ignitus blew the dust off to the read the two names on the front covers. _Aragon…and Aurona…_

The great dragon waved his paw gently, the pages moving at his will. The pictures and words on the pages that depicted their lives met his eyes, yet he didn't need to read or look too hard to know the story. This is because in his past life as the Fire Guardian, he'd known these two dragons very well. In fact, he'd watched them grow before his very eyes.

Ignitus took a deep breath and sighed deeply. He'd remembered telling their tale to Matt just days before, and it had taken almost all of his composure to keep his voice straight. It was just that painful to draw back on those memories…just like it was now.

For the first time in years, a small tear rolled down the old dragon's face. He couldn't help but say the words in his mind. "Sometimes…life can just be so cruel. I respect the ways of fate, but those two didn't deserve the one that befell them."

Ignitus closed his eyes and let his mind drift further down memory lane, to when his scales were still red and he could breathe a flame as hot as the sun. To when his greatest concern was that of the rising threat of the apes…and the old Dragon Temple was still intact.

He remembered it as though it were yesterday….

* * *

Standing on the far side of the training room, Igntius watched as one of his pupils prepared himself. He was a red fire dragon with a purple underbelly and two sharp yellow horns perched atop his head.

The young dragon stood in the center of the room, his body in a seated position with his eyes closed. His breathing was very steady and calm.

Suddenly, from around the dragon, eight wooden dummies sprang to life around him. They resembled the furry mongrels known only as the apes. They all wore fake armor and carried wooden swords. Without hesitating, they each charged towards the young fire dragon.

"Wait for it…," Ignitus muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the dragon's eyes shot open instantly. His body began to glow with a bright light, uncurling itself simultaneously. The dragon opened his maw and unleashed all the power he'd stored up in a fiery shockwave. He roared with all his might as he released the massive amount of energy. The dummies couldn't even try to get out of the way in time as each were caught in the blast and set ablaze. It didn't take long for them to shatter and crumble into ash.

The dragon opened his eyes and looked around. A smile was etched on his face. "Wow…I did it. Master Ignitus, did you see that? I finally did it!"

Ignitus let out a good laugh and strode over towards his pupil. "Well done, Aragon. That was an excellent Fire Fury! You are a Natural!"

"Thank you so much, Master!" Aragon exclaimed. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"The pleasure is all mine, young dragon. I think you've had more than enough for today. Why don't you go and rest for now?"

Aragon nodded and bowed in respect before he took his leave. As Ignitus watched him go, he couldn't help but gleam with pride. "He certainly has the potential to be great…"

The young fire dragon walked the halls of the Temple towards his room, his mind completely on what he'd just done. It had taken him several months and hours of hard training, but he'd finally performed a Fury!

"Oh man…," Aragon said to himself. "Just wait till I tell…"

"Hey, Aragon!" From behind came sprinting up a young electric dragon with a blue underbelly and black horns. "Wait up!"

"What's up, Jaden? How'd your lesson go?"

"Eh…," the yellow dragon replied. "Same old, same old. I swear I can't get Master Volteer's voice out of my head. It's gotten so bad, I'm hearing it in my sleep."

"Ouch…," Aragon replied. "I can barely listen during history…how do you do it?"

"I wish I knew," Jaden exclaimed. "But enough about me? What about you? Did you get that Fury down?"

Aragon grinned widely. "Tell that to the eight dummies I just turned to ash with one move."

Jaden shouted for joy. "Alright! I knew you could do it, bro!" The two dragons exchanged a 'high-wing' at the thought. "What did Master Ignitus say when he saw it?"

"He said I was a natural! Me! I almost fainted when he said it." Aragon looked towards one of the dragon statues lining the halls. "If I keep it up, maybe someday I'll be Fire Guardian too…just like him."

"Bet that would help with your love life, huh?" Jaden replied with a grin.

"Hey!" Aragon shouted back while blushing. "It's not like you are picking up any dragonesses either."

Jaden sighed. "True…so true…still who could possibly resist this?" The electric dragon then puffed his chest to show off his powerful body.

Aragon shook his head and laughed himself silly. "Wow, Jaden. I can see them flocking towards you now…" The two then shared a good laugh before they decided to head over to the balcony together.

Aragon was an orphan. His father had been killed when he was just a hatchling during a raid on their village some time ago. His mother had died of a deadly disease not long after. With nowhere else to go, the fire dragon went to the only place he could think of at the time…the Dragon Temple. It was a safehaven for all dragons…as well as a place for them to learn the ways of their element. Ever since, he'd taken a liking to the Fire Guardian, Ignitus. It was thanks to him that Aragon got to stay in the Temple in the first place after all, since most dragons had to be accepted before they could train there.

Aragon had met Jaden not long after coming there, and the two quickly had become best friends. Like Aragon, Jaden wished to become a powerful dragon of electricity, though lately he seemed to be more interested in things other than his studies. Still, having Jaden there had helped Aragon get through the tough days when he missed his parents most.

Eventually, the duo arrived on the balcony. They both took in a breath of fresh air while overlooking the vas forest beneath them. The sun was also setting towards the west, covering them both with golden light.

Jaden sighed. "Isn't this great? Before too long, you and I are gonna pass our final tests and then get to go out into the world!"

"Yeah…," Aragon replied. "That's pretty great…"

"You don't seem so happy about it…"

"No, no. I am happy knowing we're getting close. It's just….well…"

Jaden frowned when he realized it. "Oh yeah…that's right. You don't have any family waiting for you. Sorry, man."

"It's alright. It's just…this Temple is all I know. It's my home now. I…I don't know if I want to leave just yet." Aragon stared out into the distance. "Besides…if what Master Ignitus says is true…then the world out there is growing more and more dangerous."

"You mean all that talk about the apes? No way! They'd be fools to try and come here. Besides, I've heard they're too weak to be any kind of major threat."

"Still…," Aragon frowned. "I don't like it…Master Ignitus always gets this weird look in his eyes whenever I ask him about it. He's worried about it…and I don't blame him."

Jaden nodded. "Well, even if those dumb baboons did come after the Temple, they wouldn't stand a chance against us! We'd burn em to a crisp!"

Aragon laughed at his friend's comment. "You bet we will." The two were silent for a few moments more until the fire dragon spoke again. "So when we do graduate, where do you plan on going, Jaden?"

"I don't know yet…," the electric dragon replied. "I was thinking maybe going to Warfang. I've always wanted to see it for myself."

"Yeah, I heard it's a pretty neat place to see."

"Sure you don't want to come with me? I bet we could find us some lovely ladies…" Jaden grinned widely at the thought.

Aragon sighed. "I'll think about it, Jaden. Besides, we've got plenty of time to think about the future. For now, can't we just enjoy the view?"

The two friends did just that for the next several minutes. Eventually, Aragon noticed something out of the corner of his right eye and turned that way. It looked like a small blur at first before it grew larger and larger with each second. Eventually, it began to take shape as Aragon squinted his eyes for a better view.

_Is that a…?_ he thought.

As it came into view, his idea seemed to be correct. It was a dragon…but it looked more like a dragoness to Aragon's view. As she came closer and closer, his eyes widened in astonishment. Her scales were a deep blue with a lighter shade on her underbelly. She also had four white horns atop her head and a blue tail spade.

"Whoa…," Aragon said. He blinked a few times before he refocused again. _Who is she…?_

"Aragon?" Jaden asked as he saw his friend's face.

However, the fire dragon's sight remained on the blue dragoness. However, she suddenly dived for the forest below and disappeared from his view.

"Huh?" Aragon asked as he shook his head. "Where…?"

"Aragon? You ok?" Jaden asked.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That dragon!"

"What dragon?"

"It was a dragoness. A blue one! She came this way. You didn't see her?"

Jaden raised a brow. "You alright there, man? I mean, I know it's lonely around here, but…."

"No, Jaden! I mean it! She was flying right this way before she dived into the forest!"

Jaden sighed. "Whatever you say man. Maybe your just seeing things…"

Aragon looked all around for any sign of the dragoness, but there was nothing to be found. He lowered his head in defeat. "Ok…but I know I saw something."

"C'mon, man. I don't know about you, but I'm going to get something to eat." The electric dragon turned to go back into the Temple. "You coming man?"

Aragon looked back a moment before nodding. "Yeah…" The two friends then headed back into the Temple, but Aragon still couldn't shake the girl from his mind. Who was she? Was she even real?

_I sure hope so…_Aragon thought.

* * *

**_I know it's not much, but it's only the beginning. Who is the dragon Aragon saw? What lies in store ahead? Find out next time!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Glad to see a lot of people liked this new story. I should let you know now that it probably won't be as long as Key to the Soul, but it should be alright for the most part. This chapter features Aragon and Aurona's first meeting...ooooooo_**

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their repective owners. The OCs Aragon, Aurona, and Jaden belong to me._**

* * *

Aragon and Jaden proceeded towards the dining area, which consisted of several long tables lined with golden plates and goblets. Several of the other dragons had already taken their places and begun eating when they'd finally arrived.

Most of these dragons were of course young students being trained in their individual elements: fire, ice, electricity, and earth. Not every dragon was lucky enough to be accepted to the Temple even though it had plenty of rooms to spare. They had all been hand picked and chosen by the four Guardians themselves, whose methods remained unknown. Those same four legendary dragons were also happening to be dining at the head table at that very moment.

Aragon and Jaden quickly took their places amongst one of the tables. Seconds later, a small furry creature scurried over to them. "Good evening, lads. What'll it be tonight then?" The creatures were the moles, one of the most loyal towards dragonkind. While most lived in the dragon city of Warfang, which they'd built themselves, a small portion occupied the Dragon Temple as well to help serve Ignitus and the others.

"Surprise us," Jaden replied. "I'm in the mood for just about anything tonight." He licked his lips hungrily.

"Same here," Aragon added.

"Coming right up," the mole replied as it scurried into the back to fetch a bite for the young dragons.

As the two waited for their meal, they talked a little more about class and lessons for a few minutes. Finally, two steaming plates were brought before them. Jaden nearly drooled on the floor when he saw the slab of elk beneath his face.

"My favorite!" he cheered before he digged in, ripping the slab of meat apart with his sharp teeth.

Aragon couldn't help but sigh before he too began to get his fill as well. For some reason though, his appetite wasn't nearly as strong tonight. He didn't know why, but a good factor was that he was too focused on something else to think about food at the moment. The image of a blue dragoness soaring through the skies kept flashing in his mind over and over. Though he'd only seen her for a few moments, Aragon had somehow managed to capture almost every detail of her…especially her eyes. The worst part was that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get her off his mind.

"Aragon?" Jaden's voice broke the red dragon from his thoughts.

"Wha…what's up?"

"Nothing…I just was wondering if you were hungry or something. You've hardly touched your elk."

"Oh…," Aragon chuckled. "You're right, J. I guess I'm just not that hungry after all. You want this?"

Jaden's eyes widened in delight. "Oh yeah! It's my lucky day!" He then grabbed Aragon's meal and scarved it down as well.

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted him. "Eww…is that really how you eat, Jaden?" The two males looked over to find a dragon had interrupted them. She was a green earth dragoness with a light green underbelly and blue eyes. She also had a silvery spiked tail blade along with two silvery curved horns.

"Bu ithes gude…," Jaden said through large bites.

Aragon shook his head and slapped himself. "Sorry about that, Mia. Jaden here sometimes lets his stomach think for him."

"Do noth!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Whatever…but anyway…I actually needed to tell Aragon something really quick."

"Huh?" Jaden asked as he swallowed his meat. "Tell him what?"

"Yeah," Aragon also said, his brow raised in curiosity. "What's up, Mia?"

"Glad you asked," the green dragoness replied. "Master Ignitus wanted me to tell you to meet with him in his chamber after dinner."

"Really?" Aragon asked. This got his attention quicker than ever. "Did he say what it was about?"

Mia shook her head. "Nope, he just said to get you the message."

"Ok…thanks, Mia."

"No problem. I'm going to go to bed now, so I'll see you guys later." She turned away before looking back again. "By the way, Jaden, you might want to get that thing out of your teeth. It's kind of gross."

Jaden gasped and closed his mouth, doing his best not to blush from the fact a large chunk of meat had gotten stuck there. Mia then left the two of them alone.

"Ah…great…," Jaden pouted. "I just had to embarrass myself in front of one of the prettiest dragonesses here. Now she'll never talk to me again…"

"Oh, lighten up, J," Aragon said. "I'm sure Mia doesn't think that badly of you."

"I hope your right man…but what do you think Master Ignitus wants you for?"

"I don't know. He never usually has visitors this time of night except one of the other Guardians, and he's never called me before."

"Well, it looks like he already left, so you'd better get going if you're gonna make it on time man."

Aragon gasped. "Good point. I'll see ya later, Jaden!" With that, the fire dragon leaped from his seat and walked out of the dining hall. He strode through the many halls of the great Temple towards his Master's quarters. What could Ignitus want to tell him that was important enough to tell him in private? The thought of it was driving him mad with excitement.

Eventually, Aragon arrived at the front of the chamber. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ignitus asked from within.

"It's Aragon, Master Ignitus. Mia said you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes, come in young dragon." Aragon obeyed and opened the door and let himself inside.

Master Ignitus's quarters surely were breathtaking. One wall was completely aligned with books of draconic history and folklore. He also had several instruments strewed out all over the room as well. He currently was reading a scroll with the only light being a small candle at his side.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Aragon," Ignitus said calmly. The sound of his wise and powerful voice never ceased to amaze the young fire dragon.

Aragon bowed in respect. "Of course, Master. Forgive me, but I'm curious as to why you summoned me here."

Ignitus chuckled. "Very well, then." The larger dragon closed the scroll before turning to his pupil. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to do a favor for me, Aragon."

"Absolutely!" Aragon exclaimed.

"You haven't even heard what I've asked yet young dragon," Ignitus said with a grin.

"It doesn't matter, sir, I'm at your services no matter what the deed."

Ignitus sighed. "Very well then, Aragon. As you know, many young dragons like yourself come and go from this Temple often. As is the case, the Temple is welcoming a new student in tomorrow."

"That's nice to hear," Aragon replied.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to show this student around the Temple tomorrow, in other words by giving them a tour."

Aragon smiled. "I'd be glad to, Master Ignitus."

"Good. You know this Temple almost as well as the other Guardians and I do, so you are the perfect choice for this task. As an added bonus, I've decided to allow you to leave your lessons for the day as a token of my appreciation. You've been working very hard in your studies Aragon, and you are more than deserving."

The young fire dragon cheered in his mind about the idea of no lessons, but made no show of it on his face. "Thank you, sir. I promise you my efforts will remain the same regardless."

"I know," Ignitus replied. "I'd like you to meet her on the balcony tomorrow morning before lessons begin."

"Her, sir?"

"Oh, yes. She is a dragoness from the Northern cities, and her name is Aurona. I must say she is a little shy, but I'm sure you'll do your best to make her feel welcome."

"You can count on me, sir," Aragon replied.

"Thank you, young dragon. Now then, off you go."

"Good night, Master."

Aragon then left Ignitus's chamber silently before taking the long scroll back to his room. So that had been what he'd been called in for. To give another dragon a tour. Aragon was slightly disappointed that it couldn't have been something more, but he'd take the assignment nonetheless. Master Ignitus had asked it of him, and he wouldn't disappoint.

* * *

Aragon yawned as he made his way towards the balcony. For some reason, sleep had come hard for him in the previous night. The halls were slowly stirring awake as other students awoke for their lessons, but that wouldn't be what he'd have to partake in today.

The fire dragon finally reached the balcony where he squinted as the sun was slowly rising in the east. To his surprise, someone else had already arrived! As the view came more into focus, he noticed it to be a dragon.

Aragon slowly edged closer to the dragon, who continued to stare at the rising sun. He then cleared his throat to get their attention. When it finally did, they showed their face.

As soon as he looked into it's eyes, Aragon froze on the spot. It was the same pair of eyes that had haunted him the previous night…a deep shade of blue. As he examined further, it only confirmed his suspicion.

_That dragon I saw! It's…it's her!_

Aragon noticed as she shied away from him a little out of caution. "I'm sorry," he quickly said to recompose himself. "I didn't mean to frighten you." She remained silent for a moment. "Are you Aurona by chance?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod. Her voice sounded clear and smooth to him. "That's my name. Are you…Aragon?"

The fire dragon nodded slowly. "That's right. Master Ignitus asked me to show you around the Temple today. Is that alright with you?"

Aurona nodded. "That's fine. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to do this for me."

Aragon chuckled nervously and shook his head. "The pleasure is all mine. Shall we get started then?"

The young dragon led Aurona into the building and down the several halls. He escorted her past several rooms and halls, all the while trying to keep from staring at the blue dragoness walking next to him. There was something about her…he just couldn't put his claw on it.

"This place sure is big, isn't it?" Aurona asked, her head spinning from side to side.

"A little," Aragon replied. "But you get used to after you've been here for a while. Trust me, you won't get lost with me around."

Aurona laughed a little. "Alright…that's good to hear. Have you been here pretty long?"

Aragon nodded. "Yep, I've been here for several years now, and I've loved every minute of it."

Aurona smiled. "I could imagine. I hear nothing but great things about learning under the best."

"Oh man! There's no one better than Master Ignitus and the others. I'd learn from them any day…except maybe for Master Volteer."

"The Guardian of Electricity?" Aurona asked. "Why's that?"

Aragon chuckled. "Oh…once you've sat through one of his lectures on Draconian History…you'll know what I mean. Let's just say Master Volteer gets a little…too excited about it."

"Oh…I see. Thanks for the warning."

Both dragons felt a little more comfortable with each other as the tour continued. Aragon showed Aurona all of the classes she would go to (even sitting in on one of Ignitus's lessons for a few minutes). They had a quick bite to eat in the dining hall complients of the moles, which Aurona had rarely seen before.

"They may look small, but they sure know how to cook up a meal!" Aragon praised. Aurona laughed in response.

They then checked the shower areas before entering the training room. Aurona gazed in awe at the large green statue in the middle as it lowered down into the floor before.

"So how does this work?" Aurona asked.

"Well…," Aragon said. "In here we practice techniques that the Guardians have taught us. We also practice our flying maneuvers outside."

"How do you practice though? Do you have to go against each other?"

Aragon shook his head. "Oh no…it's nothing like that. Check this out." He calmly walked into the middle of the floor and took his ready while Aurona watched on. They waited a few moments before a dummy sprang from the floor and charged the red dragon. However, Aragon simply torched the piece of wood like he'd done a million times before with his fire breath.

Aurona gasped. "Wow…they certainly never had those back home."

Aragon chuckled. "Yep…custom made just for us. We can have up to ten or so at a time if we want to."

Aurona hung her head for a moment. "Umm…could I try?"

"You sure? I mean, it's not that I think you're bad or anything but…"

"Let the girl try," both dragons gasped as Ignitus strolled into the room. "I would like to see for myself what skills Aurona has to begin with. Would that be alright my dear?"

Aurona nodded eagerly. "Yes, Master Ignitus. I'm more than happy to."

"Go on ahead then." The ice dragoness did as she was told and took her place in the middle.

Aragon looked on with his full attention. No one usually got to use the dummies for a few lessons, so he was curious to see how she'd do. To be cautious, he stood at the ready just in case to go in and help.

Suddenly, a dummy shot out and charged straight for Aurona. She inhaled deeply before blowing a strong gust of cold, icy air straight towards it. Within seconds, the dummy was frozen solid in the middle of the floor. Aurona then slashed at it with her claw, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Not bad," Aragon said. "Good one, Aurona!"

"Indeed!" Ignitus added. "Now let's try multiple opponents."

As if on cue, three dummies shot up out of the floor and charged at once. Aurona looked over her opponents quickly before she began her counter attack. As the dummies closed in, the dragoness bent her legs down and jumped high into the air to avoid getting hit. Then, to Aragon's amazement, she quickly pointed her head down and shot three icicles from her maw in mid-air. The three projectiles all hit their targets head on, impaling to the ground and causing them to fall over. Aurona landed firmly on her feet to finish.

Aragon stared in awe at her work. _She's good…it took me years to master that! No wonder the Guardians asked for her to come here._

Ignitus laughed heartiliy. "Well done, young dragon! That was outstanding! I see you've been taught well."

Aurona bowed. "Thank you, Master. My family prepared me for this so I could be ready just in case."

"Well I must say you performed quite admirably for your first practice session. I'm sure you'll do just fine here, and Master Cyril will be more than happy to work with you to improve your skills as well."

"I'd be honored," Aurona beamed, her eyes wide with pride.

"Until then though, I've seen enough for one day, Aurona. You can continue tomorrow. Aragon, will you please escort Aurona back to her room?"

"Uh," Aragon shook his head from his trance. "Yes, sir." He bowed in respect before the two young dragons left the room.

Ignitus chuckled to himself a little as he stared at the ceiling. "It seems things are going to get a little more interesting around here."

As the two dragons walked through the halls, Aragon couldn't help but say what was on his mind. "Wow…,"he said. "That was great what you did back there, Aurona! I only know a few dragons who can do that here!"

"Really?" Aurona blushed. "Well…I mean…I've been practicing a lot back home. I'm glad it's all paying off."

Aragon nodded. "You keep that up, and you'll be on your way to big things in no time."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

They finally reached her room before Aurona opened it to go back inside. "Thanks a lot, Aragon. I really appreciated the tour…and also to have met you."

Aragon just nodded back. "I was glad to meet you too, and you're very welcome."

The two dragons remained silent for a few moments, not really knowing what to say next. Suddenly, Aurona spoke up.

"Um…Aragon?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…I don't really know that many people here…so…I was kinda wondering…."

Aragon blushed furiously, though she couldn't see it through his red scales. "Would you want to eat with me and my friends tonight?"

"Could I?" She pleaded.

"Absolutely," Aragon replied. "You don't even have to ask. I just have to warn you though…my friend Jaden sometimes doesn't have the best manners…so I apologize in advance."

Aurona laughed. "Ok…thank you. I'll…see you later then."

"Yeah…see you." Aurona then disappeared into her room before Aragon started walking back towards his own. His eyes remained locked on the floor as he strode, leaving him oblivious to everything else around him.

"Aragon?"

"Huh? What? Oh, Jaden! I didn't see you there!"

"I noticed. Where have you been all day, man? I heard you were showing some new girl around…that true?" Aragon nodded. "So how'd that go."

"It went…great….really great. Her name's Aurona…and she's…really great."

"Really…as in hot?"

"No!" Aragon exclaimed back, fighting back a blush. "I mean…well…"

"She is hot!" Jaden replied. "Oh…looks like my boy Aragon has himself a crush."

"I do not. I only just met her for ancestor's sake."

"Keep telling yourself that, man. So when do we get to meet her?"

"Soon…I asked if she wanted to eat with us tonight…and she said yes."

Jaden's eyes widened. "Oh…that's my boy!"

_Oh man…_ Aragon thought as he strode with his friend through the halls.

Meanwhile, Aurona walked towards her window and took in a fresh of air. "Well…," she said to herself. "Looks like I'm going to have to work hard in order to succeed here…but that's not going to stop me. I'm going to show my dad how strong I really can be!" She then strode over and layed down on her bed to rest.

To her surprise, she was also thinking about a certain red dragon. _Aragon…he seems pretty nice. _She thought as she closed her eyes to nap...

* * *

**_Well, so far so good for Aurona huh? What lies ahead for both her and Aragon? Will Jaden ever learn some manners? Find out next time!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! I know it's been a little while, but I'm asking you to hang with me for the most part. You could say I'm in a little mini-rut right now, but hopefully I'll be able to get some more writing done for you loyal fathful. Anyway, here we go..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their repective owners. The OCs Aragon, Aurona, and Jaden belong to me._**

* * *

The next couple of months went by more quickly than Aurona thought they would. As she expected, studying and learning from the Elder Guardians of the Dragon Temple was nothing compared to what she'd received in the past. They truly demanded that each of the dragons there give everything they could in their effort to advance on in their training.

Still, Aurona found that she'd been more than ready for it. Ignitus had informed the other Guardians of her first time performance in the training room. In fact, Master Cyril of ice brought her in the very next day just so he could see for himself.

After she'd finished, he couldn't help but nod his head in approval. "Marvelous,my dear," he gloaded. "I can tell you've been properly trained."

"Thank you," Aurona replied.

"Does your father go by the name of Glacius?" Aurona nodded. "I should have known…he was the first to perform that very move."

Aurona chuckled nervously. "Yeah…so I've heard."

Cyril let out a hearty laugh himself. "Fear not dear, you'll do very well here. I'm almost certain." As he left, the Ice Guardian gave her a small wink in acknowledgement.

So from that point on, it was mostly training and studying for the ice dragoness. With what free time she did have, Aurona spent it relaxing on the balcony or in the gardens. She also found it easy to get along with several of the other students, especially the very same dragon she'd met the day she arrived. Aragon had been kind enough to allow her to dine with him and his friend, Jaden. Most of the time, the two males simply talked about studies and other things, but sometimes Aragon would ask her opinion on things, which she'd gladly obliged.

On this night, the three young dragons walked out of the dining hall slowly. It had been a long day of conditioning with Master Terrador to say the least.

Aurona yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed. "My body feels like a pile of rocks..."

"Well…I'm going to call it a day. See you tomorrow." With that, Aurona left them to return to her chamber. As she walked, Aragon couldn't help but stare at her and sigh. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of agony as she did.

"Good night, Aurona," he called.

The dragoness turned back and smiled. "Good night, Aragon." With that, she was gone from sight.

Jaden groaned and shook his head. "Why, Aragon? Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you ask her out already? I'm getting a little bored here."

Aragon snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, really? So you haven't been giving her those looks ever since Aurona got here. I swear your eyes will fall out of your head if you keep it up, dude."

The fire dragon shook his head. "Well…she's not that bad looking for certain…" Aragon sighed. "Besides, I doubt that she'd be interested in me anyway."

"You don't know that. For all we know, she's got the hots for you too."

"Jaden!" Aragon hissed while sporting a hidden blush under his red scales.. "Keep your voice down will you?"

The yellow dragon chuckled. "Man, I love seeing you squirm like that."

Aragon rolled his eyes and decided to counter attack. "Oh really, when are you going to ask Mia out? You've wanted to go out with her way for a longer time."

"Now hold on a second," Jaden replied with his chest puffed out. "The time isn't right yet to make my move on her. And don't change the subject, Aragon. You like Aurona…no wait…you_ really_ like her. So why haven't you said anything?"

Aragon groaned and hung his head. There was really no point in denying it by now. "I don't know…"

Jaden saw the look of self-doubt in his friend's eyes. "Again, you don't know yet what she'll say. C'mon, Aragon. What do you have to lose?"

Aragon shrugged. "I don't know…it's just…she just got here, Jaden. What if…what if she doesn't want to get involved with anyone right now? I…I don't want her to get the wrong idea about me."

Jaden walked over and nudged his friend's side. "She won't think that, man. You're not like some of these dunderheads. Trust me, I should know." The electric dragon could tell that Aragon wasn't convinced. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal." Aragon looked up. "If I ask Mia out, then you go and tell Aurona how you feel."

"What? That's crazy!" Aragon replied. "C'mon Jaden, I can't agree to that."

"Why not? You think I won't do it?" Jaden added with a narrowed brow.

"No, it's not that! I just don't want to force you to do something you may not be ready for."

Jaden shook his head. "Don't worry about it. The truth is…I do want to ask Mia out. I just haven't built up the courage till now."

"Really?" Aragon asked sarcastically. "I had no idea."

Jaden nodded. "Aragon, you're my best friend. Because of that, I want to be there for you when you need me and vice versa. We both got a girl we got our eye on…so why not go for it together? We're not getting any younger."

Aragon sighed. "You sure about this?" Jaden nodded. The fire dragon let out a big grin. "Alright…if you ask Mia out…I'll do the same with Aurona."

"Deal?" Jaden asked, extending a paw.

Aragon nodded. "Deal." The two friends then grasped each other and gave a short shake. _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pool of Visions, the four Guardians were busy looking out into the world around them. Their biggest concern by far was of the rise of the apes, whose numbers seemed to grow by the day.

"There is no doubt…," Ignitus spoke up. "Whether we're ready for it or not, dark times are ahead."

Terrador nodded. "You all feel him too, don't you?" The three others nodded. "The Dark Master…his dark presence seems to grow with each village or city that the apes invade."

"I'm sure our fellow dragons can handle things," Cyril said. "It's not like we're to be trifled with either."

"Gaul and his forces are not something we should take lightly, Cyril," Ignitus pointed out. "These attacks are only going to get worse if no one can stop him."

"Ignitus," Volteer said. "You don't think…that they would try attacking the Temple would you?"

The Fire Guardian remained silent for a few moments. "I'm afraid that is a possibility…especially with the forthcoming Year of the Dragon."

"I do share your concerns, Ignitus," Terrador added. "However, I'm inclined to believe it a foolish move on Gaul's part if he dares attack here…or anywhere for that matter." The Earth Guardian snorted in frustration. "Were it not for my duties, I would have no problem joining my brothers in battle. Some of the things the apes have done…" He clenched his claw. "…they are unforgivable."

"Patience, Terrador," Ignitus replied. "If it comes to that…we as Guardians will not hesitate to assist our brethren against the Dark Master's forces. Until that time though, we must continue to do our best to train the dragons here. Though I do not wish it, they must too be prepared to defend themselves as well." The three others all nodded firmly at the statement.

* * *

The next day at dinner, Aragon and Jaden were sitting at their usual space awaiting their order of food. The fire dragon couldn't help but notice his friend seemed quieter than usual during this evening.

"You alright?" Aragon asked.

Jaden seemed to be scanning the room. "Where is she…? The one time I actually want to see her…"

"You talking about Mia?"

"Shh," Jaden whispered. "Keep it down, will ya? I don't want anyone blabbing anything."

"What are you talking about?"

Jaden took a deep breath. "Tonight's the night, Aragon. I'm going to do it."

"Ask Mia out?"

Jaden nodded. "Yep…before we go any further." He widened his maw, showing off his rows of pearly whites. "I got nothing in my teeth right?"

Aragon laughed. "You're clean."

"Good. By the way…where's Aurona?"

"I don't know…," Aragon replied. This time he was the one who was now scanning the crowd for a certain dragoness. "She is usually here by now. Maybe she fell asleep or something…"

"We were with Master Volteer…that's usually when I get my sleep," Jaden joked. "I'll bet she gets here any se…" Jaden suddenly paused and widened his eyes. "Oh boy…"

"What?" Aragon asked. He turned his head in the same direction. "Oh…"

The two males had spotted Mia walking across the dining hall to go sit with a few of her friends. She chatted with them for a moment before going to order something to eat.

Jaden gulped. "Oh man…"

"Go on, J," Aragon whispered.

"Alright…I'm not just doing this for me though…," Jaden replied before he stood up on his feet. "Just promise you'll keep you're end of the bargain, Aragon."

Aragon nodded. "You can count on me."

With one last nod, Jaden then made his way slowly over the green dragoness. Aragon trained his eyes and strained his ears to try and catch their conversation.

Jaden walked up to Mia and cleared his throat. "Uh, hey there Mia."

The green dragoness turned towards Jaden. "Hey, Jaden. What's up with you?"

Jaden was sweating bullets by now, but was somehow maintaining his cool. "Uh…I was wondering. Can I talk to you for a minute…alone?"

Mia raised her brow, but nodded nonetheless. "Sure…" She turned and led the way out of the dining center, much to the displeasure of Aragon. However, a certain voice broke him from his trance.

"Hey, Aragon." The fire dragon gasped and found Aurona had sat down next to him.

"Aurona…I didn't see you there. When did you get here?"

"Just now," she replied. "Where is Jaden going with Mia?"

Aragon chuckled nervously. "Well…uh…you remember what I told you the other day…?"

Aurona then widened her eyes in realization. "No way…is he going to…?"

"Yes, yes, but keep it down. He doesn't want anyone else to know just yet."

"Oh, sorry about that." She giggled a little. "So, have you eaten yet?"

Aragon shook his head. "We wanted to wait till you arrived."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that for me. I was just running a little late. Master Cyril and I had a small talk after our practice session today."

"That's alright," Aragon shook it off. "It would be rude to dismiss yourself from one of the Guardians. It's no big deal."

Aurona smiled. "Still...I appreciate it." Suddenly, a low growl could be heard coming from the blue dragoness's underbelly. "I'd also appreciate something to eat too." She and Aragon laughed out loud at the comment.

The two dragons quickly grabbed and ate their meal. Surprisingly, Jaden hadn't returned yet with Mia.

"Wonder where he is?" Aragon asked out loud. "It couldn't have taken too long."

"Who knows?" Aurona asked as she licked her lips from eating her last morsel. "Mmm…that's much better."

"Yeah, me too." The two dragons sat in silence for a few moments.

"You want to go to the balcony?" Aurona asked. "I wouldn't mind seeing the sunset tonight."

"Sure!" Aragon replied. He still wanted to wait for Jaden, but he was sure his friend would understand. "Lead the way."

Aragon followed Aurona out of the dining center and down the halls until they reached the balcony. As she predicted, the sun was just beginning to go over the horizon in the west, covering the two dragons with it's last glow.

"I don't know about you," Aragon said. "But that never gets old."

"Yeah," Aurona added. "You got that right."

The two remained that way for several minutes. They stood just mere feet from one another as a light breeze blew against their faces.

"So…," Aragon then said. "Has being at the Temple been as you'd hoped it would be?"

Aurona nodded. "For the most part, I'd say it has been. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity…and I'm glad I'm doing it." She turned to Aragon. "And I'm glad to have met such great people here too."

Aragon hid the blush in his face. "I'm glad to hear that. You're right too…I'll never forget being here as long as I live."

"Speaking of which," Aurona asked. "We all graduate once the year is over. What are you going to do next, Aragon?"

"I…I honestly don't know," Aragon replied.

"Are you going to go to Warfang or one of the other cities?"

"Jaden and I were talking about it the other day, because he wants to go there someday." Aragon sighed.

"You two are pretty close," Aurona exclaimed. "It'd be weird not to see you two together."

"Yeah…," Aragon replied. He turned to her and stared for a moment. The way the sun was reflecting off her scales made her almost shine with radiance. "What about you, Aurona? What are you going to do?"

To his surprise, the blue dragoness frowned and turned her head away. "Well…I'll probably return to my home up in the Northern states. Not only that, but I already know what I'll be doing as well."

"And that would be?"

Aurona sighed again. "Taking my father's place as head of our village. He's been training me for it my whole life."

Aragon's eyes widened a little in surprise. "Really? That's…that's great!"

"Yeah…sure is…," Aurona said in a flat sort of tone. "It's not that bad, I guess."

"You don't seem too happy about it, though."

"No, I am glad for it. It's just…well…" Aurona looked up into the sky, where the first stars were beginning to come out. "I guess I always wanted to go out and see other places…meet other people. See the world…"

"I see…," Aragon replied. He chuckled a little. "That does sound nice too."

"Although," Aurona continued. "I have heard that there is a lot of trouble going on out there too. I've heard some pretty terrible rumors and stories about what these apes have done…and I don't want that to happen to my home. That's why…that's why I'm going to train as hard as I can so I'll be ready when that happens."

Aragon stared at the ice dragoness. There was a part of him that wanted to just outright confess himself to her now. She was definitely one of the strongest people he'd ever met. Not only that, she was smart, kind, funny…what more could he ask for?

Unfortunately, Aragon found himself unable to say any of those things. If he'd heard her right, she already had her life planned out for her. Someone like him wouldn't be the right match for her…in fact he thought that he could slow her down in a way.

Aragon bit his lip hard before speaking again. "I'm sure that your village will be in good hands, Aurona. No apes would dare attack with you as their guardian."

Aurona smiled. "Thank you, Aragon. You will come visit right?"

Aragon nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." The two finished watching the sun disappear behind the horizon before they went back inside.

"Well…I suppose…," Aragon stuttered.

"Yeah…," Aurona nodded. She turned and head down the hall back to her room. "Good night, Aragon."

"Good night, Aurona." As she disappeared from sight, he whispered, "Sweet dreams." The fire dragon sighed and began walking back down the hall towards his own room. When he turned the corner, he gasped when he saw Jaden was walking towards him from the other side.

"Jaden!" he called, rushing up to his friend. The electric dragon was very silent, with an odd expression all over his face. "Hey, so how'd it go? Did Mia say yes?" Jaden remained silent. "Oh man, she said no didn't she?"

"No," Jaden said simply, shaking his head softly. "She…she said yes." He raised up his head and put on one of the biggest grins that Aragon had ever seen. "She said yes!" Jaden then started jumping up and down, hooting and hollering from every which angle.

Aragon laughed hysterically at his friend's antics, which would surely get him in trouble with a few of the other students. At that moment, he decided not to tell Jaden anything about him and Aurona for now. It was Jaden's night.

Unbeknowest to the fire dragon, Aurona had curled up on her bed and stared out the window. Though she knew she shouldn't have been, there was only one thing on her mind at that moment.

"Aragon…," she whispered.

* * *

**_Well, there you have it. What are both Aragon and Aurona thinking at this point? Will Jaden and Mia last? Tune in next chapter!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everybody! I bet half of you want to strangle me for how long it's been, but believe me it wasn't easy to write this part. I know a lot of you asked me how I was doing, and i appreciate that. Just know I'm doing the best I can...huh? What are you doing here Selema?_**

**Selema: Biz, hurry up and get them together already!**

_**I'm doing the best I can here. **_

**But if you don't, then I'll never exist!**

_**You honestly think I'll let that happen? Look, good relationships take time...so I'm not going to rush this. Be patient like all the other readers, Selema. Please?**_

**(Pouts) Fine...but at least do something this chapter!**

_**Oh...just read and find out!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their repective owners. The OCs Aragon, Aurona, Jaden, and Mia belong to me._**

* * *

Aragon couldn't have been happier for Jaden. As it turned out, Mia had been hiding a little crush on Jaden as well. Whenever the electric dragon wasn't with Aragon, he could always assume he was hanging out with Mia.

Unfortunately, Jaden didn't take his own piece of news very well. "You didn't tell her?"

"I'm sorry, J," Aragon replied. He'd already explained to his best friend about what Aurona had told him, including about her already planned future. "I just…I just couldn't do it."

"Why not?" Jaden asked. "I go through the most horrifying experience of my young life and you don't do the same?"

"Horrifying?" Aragon asked. "You and Mia are a couple, Jaden! You got what you wanted."

"True, true. But still man, a deal is a deal. "You've got to tell Aurona that you like her…unless our friendship doesn't mean anything to you at all..."

"Of course it does," Aragon yelled. "I just…I don't know how to do it."

"It's simple, Aragon. You go up to her…and then you tell her."

Aragon groaned. "Jaden…she's going back to her own home once the year is over. There's no point in telling her now."

Jaden then growled as well. "Aragon…if you don't tell her, I'm gonna do it." Aragon shot him a dirty look. "Ok…maybe not. But still, you'd better hurry up before it's too late."

Aragon sighed. "I know….i know…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurona was out on the balcony by herself. She felt that she couldn't study at all that evening…not with all that was going on in her mind at the moment.

The blue dragoness couldn't help but think of the last time she'd sat on this very balcony and told a bit of her story to Aragon. It made her remember about wanting to travel and see the world. It wasn't that she hated her home, she loved it and would die in order to protect it. The thing was though, she had gotten tired of everyone treating her like royalty.

Here at the temple, Aurona was just another dragoness wanting to learn and grow. She'd met and made new friends in her time here so far, and she'd loved every minute of it. As a matter of fact, there was something that she'd come to like most of all…

"Beautiful evening, isn't it?" Aurona whirled around to find one of her teachers joining her.

"It sure is, Master Ignitus," she replied.

"Care if I join you?"

"Please do…"

The two sat down for a while, gazing at the skies for some time. "You know something, my dear? I like to come out here every once in a while. It's a good place to think, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah…," Aurona nodded. "I guess it can be."

"Master Cyril tells me you are doing quite well in your sessions…nothing but praise. He's positive that there is a bright future ahead of you, young dragoness of ice."

Aurona blushed. "Thank you, Master. I appreciate your praise."

"He also mentioned of what awaits you back home…and the duties that you are to undertake."

Aurona sighed. "Yes…that's correct. You already know that's the reason I came here…so I could get stronger."

"And grown you have," Ignitus replied. "Still, I sense there is still something troubling you deep down."

Aurona looked away and back up towards the sky. "It's nothing, Master. I've just…had a lot on my mind lately."

Ignitus sighed. "Oh how it must feel to be young. You may not realize it yet, but you've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah…it's pretty exciting." Her head dropped a little.

"It's one of the reasons I enjoy teaching the next generations," Ignitus replied. "You are all the future of dragonkind, and I am intrigued at what you can do to make your marks on this world."

Aurona laughed a little at the thought. "Yeah…," she said. "We'll make you proud, Master. I'm sure of it."

The two stayed there for a little while longer. "Well then," Ignitus said. "I suppose we should both retire for the night."

"Very well," Aurona replied. She bowed in respect and took her leave, with both dragons going off in different directions. As she made the short walk back to her room, the ice dragoness pondered over the Guardian's words. Deep down, she wanted to make everyone happy…but did that mean sacrificing her own happiness?

The ice dragoness sighed. "What do I do? Why am I feeling like this?" She then looked out the window and suddenly remembered that thought from before.

_Aragon…_

Ever since she'd met the fire dragon, Aurona had always felt a small attraction towards him. He wasn't perfect in terms of looks, but she could tell all his training had made him grow into a strong male. Aragon had also shown her kindness and respect, which she valued greatly in a person. Whenever she'd been around him lately, her heart seemed to beat just a tad bit faster. No one had ever made her feel like that before…no one.

Whenever she thought of him, like she was now, Aurona felt at ease. She pondered over sometimes what he was thinking too. At that thought, her cheeks suddenly became a deep red.

_Could I…be falling for Aragon? _Aurona thought. She'd known several males back home who wished to claim her as their own…but that was only because of her heritage and her power. It's true their advancements were flattering, but to Aurona it wasn't enough. She wanted to someone to love her for her and nothing else…like Aragon might feel for her.

Aurona smiled at the thought one more time before she closed her eyes and lost herself in slumber.

* * *

The next day, Aragon woke up from a somewhat restless night. Hard as he tried, he just couldn't get the image of Aurona off of his mind.

_Jaden's right… _Aragon thought. _Sooner or later I have to tell her how I feel…_ The young fire dragon took a deep breath and made up his mind as he strode his way towards the dining hall for a morning meal.

When he got there, Aragon told Jaden what he planned to do. The electric dragon curled his lips in a grin. "Good for you," Jaden said. "You're finally going to man up on our deal."

"It's not just about the deal," Aragon replied with a snort. "I don't know why…but I have to do this, Jaden. I just have to."

At that moment, the fire dragon's heart skipped a beat when he saw the very dragoness in his thoughts strode through the hall. Aragon took a deep breath and quickly walked up to her.

"Morning, Aurona," he said hurriedly. "How are you this fine day?"

Aurona smiled. "Morning, Aragon. I'm…just fine."

The two dragons stood there in silence for a few moments before Aragon found what words he'd wanted to say. "Say um…I was wondering…"

Aurona tilted her head in curiosity. Why was he so nervous? "Wondering what?"

Aragon looked her in the eye. "Tonight…after lessons are over…do you want to meet by the balcony again? I…was hoping we could watch the sunset together again."

Aurona blushed furiously. _Maybe he really does like me…_ "Um…sure. I'd be glad to."

"Great…," Aragon replied back.

Meanwhile, Jaden kept his gaze on his friend when he suddenly felt a lick on his neck, causing him to jump. "Mia…don't do that!"

The green dragoness laughed heartily at the small joke. "Sorry…I couldn't resist. How are you doing this morning?" she asked with a seductive look in her eye.

"I'm great now that you're here," Jaden replied before licking her back on the cheek. "You won't believe what's happening…" He motioned with a paw over to the other two young dragons conversing. Mia's eyes widened in realization.

"No…," she said. "Is Aragon actually going to…?"

Jaden nodded. "He will later tonight…"

Mia simled and giggled. "It's about time. Those two look so good together."

"You think she'll say yes?"

"I'm not entirely sure…," Mia replied. "Aurona can be very quiet. Still, I think she'll say yes."

"I sure hope so…that way we can go on double dates together!" Jaden nuzzled her affectionately at the thought while she pushed him back gently.

"Oh…you would like that wouldn't you?" Mia exclaimed. She then remembered something. "I hope she says yes for her own sake too."

"Why do you say that?" Jaden asked curiously.

Mia's face quickly turned to a frown and she motioned her wing towards another end of the hall. In the middle stood a hulking male earth dragon with several others surrounding him. His name was Damien, and he was unofficially the Temple tough guy for say.

"I've heard…," Mia continued. "That Damien's been having an eye on Aurona too."

"What?" Jaden asked. "Oh no…" He turned back to the two other dragons who were walking towards him. "Aragon…you'd better hurry."

* * *

The rest of the day dragged by for both Aragon and Aurona. Both found lessons to be a drag, their thoughts on what they would be doing later that evening.

For Aragon, he kept going over what he was going to say in his head again and again. Still, the idea of looking into her eyes and bearing his soul was something that was scaring him to death. The closer and closer the hour came, the more and more anxious he got.

For Aurona on the other hand, she couldn't help but keep an eye on the sun's position as well. She kept wondering what Aragon wanted to talk to her about. The very thought of being alone with him was enough to make her heart beat a little faster in itself. Even Master Cyril noticed that something was off as her attacks weren't as crisp as they usually were in her training session.

"Is something wrong my dear?" The Ice Guardian asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Aurona replied. "I guess…I'm just a little off today."

"Well…if you're sure…" He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Eventually, that hour did come to past. Aurona quickly went to her room and groomed herself thoroughly for the occasion. Before she left the room, the ice dragoness looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She then left her room and made her way toward the balcony, stopping at the latrine really quickly before going on. However, she didn't notice that the door slowly creeped open behind her as she finished her business.

When she turned around, Aurona gasped when she found another dragon standing right in front of her.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"It's ok," the dragon replied. When she got a better look, Aurona found it was Damien standing in her way. "How are you doing on this fine evening, Aurona?"

"Um…fine," she replied. The ice dragoness couldn't explain it, but she quickly got uncomfortable with the earth dragon's presence. "Excuse me…" She tried to move past, but Damien quickly got back in her way.

"What's the rush?" Damien asked. "I was wondering if we could have a little…chat."

"No thanks," Aurona replied. "I have to be elsewhere now." Try as she might though, Damien wouldn't get out of the way. "Damien…let me through."

The earth dragon suddenly looked at her in a way that made her cringe. "You know something Aurona, you are one fine dragoness." He moved towards her, causing Aurona to back up a few feet. "And by fine, I mean downright sexy." Damien licked his lips.

Aurona gritted her teeth. "This isn't funny, Damien. Get out of my way."

Still, Damien didn't listen. The earth dragon kept backing Aurona up until she was up against the wall. "You're sassy…I like that. That's half the fun."

"I'm not doing _anything_ with you, Damien. _Ever._ Now I'll ask you again…get out of my way or I'll make you."

Damien chuckled. "I don't think so." He motioned his head from left to right. From out of the shadows came another fire dragon and an electric dragon…both from Damien's crew. Aurona glanced at them both, realizing just how dire her situation really was. Damien then advanced even further. "Now we can do this the easy way…or the hard way. It's up to you, Aurona."

Aurona backed up and bared her teeth at all three, preparing herself for the imminent struggle. _Why did this have to happen now?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Aragon patiently waited for the ice dragoness on the balcony.

"That's weird," he said out loud. "It's not like Aurona to be this late. In fact, she's never late. Where could she be?"

After about ten minutes or so, the fire dragon decided to head over to her room to check if she was there. As he made his way down the hall, a number of doubts circled in his mind.

_Maybe she didn't want to come after all..._Aragon thought sadly. _Could she really have done that?_

Suddenly, a loud clang alerted him back to reality. It sounded like it was coming from the latrine, so the fire dragon curiously went over and was about to peer inside when he suddenly heard voices.

"Geez…she is one tough bitch…," a male voice said. "Is she really worth this much trouble?"

"Yes," another more familiar voice said. "Now shut up and hold her down."

Aragon's eyes narrowed before he launched himself inside the latrine and stared wide eyed at the sight before him.

Beneath the hold of two males was none other than Aurona, who was covered in small cuts and bruises from head to toe. Standing next to them was none other than Damien…

The sight before him sparked a feeling of rage deep within Aragon's soul, something he'd never felt before. His teeth bared, he let out a furious roar. How dare they hurt Aurona?

"Hey!" Aragon roared. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Damien?"

The earth dragon whirled around. "None of your business, Aragon. Turn around and walk away."

From beneath him, Aurona looked up and gasped when she saw Aragon in the doorway. Though her body was weak from trying to fight off three dragons, she suddenly never felt better. "Aragon…," she said weakly.

Aragon growled and stepped forward. "No…," he said coldly. "Let Aurona go right now…"

"Or what?" Damien asked. "You gonna make me, tough guy?"

Aragon kept his cool as best he could. "I'd rather not fight you, Damien…even though a part of me wants to tear you limb from limb for what you were about to do. I'll ask you again…let Aurona go NOW!"

Damien smirked as he stepped forward and crouched into a battle stance.. "You want her…come and get her."

"Aragon, wait," Aurona pleaded.

However, the fire dragon's mind was already made up. He let out a furious roar before he launched himself towards Damien and tackled him to the stone floor. The two males started biting and clawing at each other with everything they had, rolling on the floor.

After a few seconds, Aragon quickly rolled back to his feet and shot a fireball at Damien. The greendragon quickly formed a ball of eartharound himself as a shield, but that was what Aragon had been hoping for. When the shield was down, Aragon quickly lowered his horns and rammed into Damien, sending the larger dragon flying across the wall.

"Enough, Damien," Aragon exclaimed, panting hard. "I'm faster and more experienced than you."

Damien roared and fired an earth missle at the fire dragon, who managed to dodge out of the way in time. This time it was Damien who countered by ramming his horns into Aragon, sending him towards the wall. Aragon landed with a thud, his right wing crumbling on the impact. The fire dragon yelped in pain before landing on the floor.

"Aragon!" Aurona yelled. She struggled under the weight of the two other dragons to try and help him.

Damien strutted over and placed a paw over Aragon's throat. "What's the matter? Is that all you've got? And Master Ignitus keeps saying you're a top fire dragon…what a waste."

Aragon roared loudly, summoning as much fire within him as he could to his aid. Ignoring the pain in his wing, the young dragon shot up with his entire body covered in flames. With one push, he performed his comet dash attack and launched Damien back again, burning a few of the earth dragon's scales.

"I've…heard…enough…," Aragon said. He roared, preparing another fireball in his maw…

"ENOUGH!" A loud, thunderous voice suddenly boomed over the latrine. Aragon immediately halted his attack and everyone turned to see the source of the voice.

It was none other than the Earth Guardian, Master Terrador. A look of pure fury was in his eyes as he strode slowly into the latrine. "What in the Ancestors name is the meaning of this?" By now, Damien's cronies had gotten off of Aurona. Aragon quickly rushed to her side.

"Master Terrador," Damien spoke up, wincing from his injuries. "It was Aragon…he attacked me sir…he was trying to…hurt Aurona."

"Really now…? Aragon…what do you have to say to yourself? Aragon…?"

However, Aragon wasn't paying attention to the Guardian at the moment. He was busy scanning over Aurona's injuries. They didn't look too severe, but he didn't want to take any chances. "Master Terrador, please…Aurona needs help."

Terrador walked over and glanced over the ice dragoness, who seemed to wither in pain. "Who did this to her? Was it you…Aragon?"

"No, Master, I swear!" Aragon replied. "Why would I do that? It was Damien who tried to…well…uh…you know…"

Terrador shot another menacing look towards Damien and the others. "Is that so…? Aragon, take Aurona to the infirmary. I'll be with you shortly."

"Yes, Master," Aragon replied. He quickly lifted his head underneath Aurona and pulled her onto his back. The fire dragon's wing still was in pain, but that was the least of his worries. As they exited the latrine, Aurona groaned.

"Just hold on, Aurona," Aragon said.

Soon, Aragon made it to the infirmary and rushed to the head mole. He and his assistants quickly brought Aurona over to one of the beds. For the next thirty minutes, the moles applied several red gems to her body, causing most of her wounds to heal.

"Is…is she going to be OK?" Aragon asked.

The head mole nodded. "She's going to be fine, but we may need her to stay the night just in case."

"Can…can I see her?"

"I don't see why not…"

Aragon slowly strode over to the bed where Aurona lay. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked despite her recent ordeal. He said a silent prayer to the ancestors that he'd found her in time.

"Are you alright, Aurona?" Aragon asked as she opened her eyes.

The dragoness nodded. "I've been better. But what about you…are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. I'm just so glad you're ok, Aurona. If Damien had…if he'd…I don't know what I'd be doing to him right now."

"Aragon…," she said weakly. "I'm…sorry…"

"Ssh…it's alright. It's not your fault to what those bastards did."

Aurona groaned. "I…really wanted to be with you tonight."

Aragon blushed at the comment. "Me too..."

"Aragon…thanks for being there…"

Aragon smiled. "Anytime…you can count on that." With that, the fire dragon slowly rested his head next to hers.

"Aragon…can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything…"

Aurona looked him in the eye. "Can you…stay with me? Just for tonight?"

"You don't even have to ask…"

Aurona smiled and licked Aragon on the muzzle. "Thank you…" True to his word, Aragon remained in his place next to her side, their heads laying next to one another in a peaceful state.

At that moment, Ignitus had walked into the infirmary. He'd just heard from Terrador about the incident inside one of the latrines and wanted to hear from both Aragon and Aurona.

However, as soon as he saw both dragons nuzzled together, he immediately decided against it. _Perhaps it can wait until tomorrow…_ he thought as he turned around to leave. Taking one last look, Ignitus couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Young Mia is right…," he said to himself. "They do look good together."

* * *

**Selema: Aww...that's so cute...**

_**Yeah, looks like they just got a little closer. Where do both dragons go from here? Find out next chapter!**_

_**Btw, one of you asked about JadenxMia and their relationship...I meant to say they'll probably be together for the most part. **_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everone! I'm back once again to indulge your imaginations once more! _**

**_Again, sorry it's taking so long to update this story in particular. It's this part of the story that's been giving me problems, so I hope you can bear with me here. Before I start, I'd like to thank my good friend Riverstyxx for her help in guiding me through this rough patch. You're the best! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their repective owners. The OCs Aragon, Aurona, Jaden, and Mia belong to me._**

* * *

Ever since the incident in the bathroom, Aragon and Aurona had grown ever more closer. In the aftermath, Damien and his group were found guilty in their actions towards the ice dragoness. Terrador made sure that they received a well deserved punishment as a result, which according to rumors wasn't pleasant at all.

However, that didn't mean that Aragon was completely off the hook either. He'd still engaged in a physical conflict inside of a restricted area. As a result, Ignitus gave him the 'punishment' of aiding Aurona to and from her classes for the next several days as well as some other random chores.

As the weeks drew down towards the end of term, it meant that time was almost up for certain dragons in their stay at the Temple. Soon, they would embark out into the real world to make lives for themselves, whether it be going back to their own homes or going to seek a living elsewhere.

For Aragon, he'd known that this day would come for some time. He and Jaden had talked for hours on end about what they were planning on doing, yet after all that time Aragon still didn't know what was in store for him. A part of him wanted to beg Ignitus to let him stay. He was without a doubt one of the top students of the Fire Guardian. Perhaps he could stay and teach?

On the other hand, the fire dragon could also go out into the world as well. He wasn't some orphaned kid anymore, but a fully grown dragon. Aragon could go with Jaden to Warfang or another city and try to make something of himself. The electric dragon begged him to do it, but also didn't want to pressure his best friend too hard.

However, Aragon had a bigger problem on his hands…

Ever since the bathroom incident, he and Aurona had almost become inseparable. The two spent as much time together as possible, whether at meals or just relaxing elsewhere. Jaden kept asking him if he'd asked her out, but Aragon kept saying that they were just close friends. However, the more and more time Aragon spent with her, the more Aragon began to feel a bigger feeling than just simple attraction towards Aurona.

To put it simply, he was falling head over hind paws in love with her.

Unfortunately, that's where Aragon's problem was. He wanted more than anything to admit to Aurona how he felt about her, but whenever he tried a certain knowledge kept popping up that would make him think otherwise. As soon as the year was over, she would return to her home up north to take her place as one of its leaders. Though she hadn't admitted it yet, Aragon had a feeling that her father might have already picked out a mate for her as well. The very thought of another dragon being with her made him nauseous.

The debate within Aragon's mind was making him batty. It even showed when he was a little off in one of his training sessions with Ignitus. Though the Fire Guardian was curious to know if there was something wrong, Aragon explained to his master that he just had a lot on his mind.

In the end, Aragon decided that he'd spend as much time with Aurona as he could before that dreaded day. When he was around her, the red dragon could put the debate aside for the moment and focus on her. To him, that was really all that mattered…

* * *

Ignitus and the other Guardians all stood listening to the reports that were coming in with much disdain. The attacks that had come were getting worse and more bloody by the day. Fear and hysteria were spreading all over the Dragon Realms as more and more villages fell to the armies of the Dark Master. Though the great cities like Warfang stood strong, the armies still were moving fast and hard.

"This has grown worse than we could've possibly imagined," Terrador exclaimed. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I believe the time for waiting is at an end. It is time for action! I refuse to sit here any longer while innocent dragons are slaughtered by these foul creatures!"

Cyril sighed. "I'm afraid I must agree. These actions upon our fellow dragon kind cannot go unpunished any longer. If the Dark Master wants a war, I believe it's time we should give it to him." Even Volteer seemed to be growing more and more edgy at the idea of getting involved in the war personally.

"Patience," Ignitus spoke up. "Both of you. While I admit, I don't like these actions anymore than you do, but we must look at the bigger picture."

"And what may that be, Ignitus?" Volteer asked.

Ignitus cleared his throat. "We all know that the Year of the Dragon is almost upon us. I'm sure that the Dark Master knows this as well. If our reports are correct, then the apes will try and destroy every last dragon egg they can find. Our species may be in more danger than we all know." He paused for a moment. "Gaul and his forces are ruthless and unforgiving, there is no doubt. However, we as Guardians must stand strong and firm. We cannot let our emotions get the better of ourselves."

The three other Guardians were all silent for a few moments, before Terrador then spoke up. "I suppose you are right, Ignitus. The future of our race is above all else. I can only hope that we've trained our students well, for they may become a part of this war."

Ignitus grinned. "We can only give our best to prepare the next generation whether or not there will be a war." The Fire Guardian's face took on a more serious tone. "To that end, I believe that we must prepare for the worst. If you all agree, we shall send word out to all upcoming parents that if they want the best protection for their eggs, then they should come here to the Dragon Temple."

The Guardians pondered over their fellow dragon's suggestion for several minutes.

"It's an interesting proposition," Cyril said. "Are you sure about this, Ignitus?"

Ignitus nodded firmly. "I stand by it completely."

"One thing is for certain," Terrador exclaimed. "Gaul would be a fool to attack this place as long as I am here. If it were up to me, I would crush him between my talons."

Ignitus closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. "It's settled then. We shall begin sending out messengers to the great cities as soon as possible." The Fire Guardian looked into the Pool of Visions. "May the Ancestors watch over us all."

* * *

Aurona walked out of the training chamber with her head hung low. Her session with Cyril hadn't gone as well as she'd hope for that day. The Ice Guardian seemed to notice her attacks and movements seemed sluggish and unfocused.

"Are you feeling well, my dear?" he'd asked.

Aurona nodded frantically. "I'm fine, Master. I just…am having an off day."

Cyril gave her a suspicious look, but decided to let it slide and changed the subject. "Are you looking forward to returning home, Aurona?"

Aurona sighed and nodded. "It has been a while since then. It'll be good to see my family and friends again."

"You don't seem too eager, young dragon."

"Oh, I am. I guess…I'm a little worried about the final examinations and all."

Cyril could only chuckle. "Fear not, Aurona. It's not right for me to say, but I must admit you are one of the finest students to come under my tutelage for some time. It amazes me even more how much you've improved since we've arrived. You will do just fine."

Aurona blushed and bowed in respect. "Thank you, Master. I have you to thank for that."

Cyril nodded. "Yes…I'm sure you will make your father and your home very proud."

After they'd talked for a few minutes, Cyril bid his pupil goodbye and left to tend to other business. Aurona left soon afterwards.

The ice dragoness had been feigning her true worries during their conversation as she walked towards nowhere in particular. While she was a little excited to go home, Aurona also was a bit conflicted at the same time. She knew what was waiting for her.

After her mother had died when Aurona was very young, her father Glacius had made it his mission in life to make sure that he wouldn't lose his only daughter either. When she was old enough, Glacius immediately began to train her in the ways of ice. They would train for hours every day till she could barely stand any longer. She often pleaded to play with the others, but Glacius was too stubborn to say yes.

"You are the future, my daughter," he'd said several times.

Thanks to her father's training, Aurona had become lucky enough to be accepted to train under the Guardians. However, it had come at a personal price to the ice dragoness. She seemed to grow more shy and timid around others due to her lack of social contact as a child, so much that she'd often stay in her room more times than not.

When she'd finally arrived at the Temple, that all had changed. Aurona didn't hate her father for any reason, but it was a kind of relief not to have him looking over her shoulder all the time. However, her timid nature seemed to cling on to her.

However, that had all changed when she'd met a certain fire dragon.

Aurona sighed as she thought of the red dragon in her mind. She'd replayed the scene where Aragon had come to her rescue more times than she could count. She'd watched as he fearlessly swooped into battle against Damien, refusing to allow the earth dragon to touch her. It amazed Aurona how far that he'd gone to protect her.

Aurona remembered thinking that she might be falling for Aragon at one point. Lately though, there was no doubt in her mind. She was crazy about him. The ice dragoness adored every moment she spent with him. It was thanks to Aragon that she'd been able to open up to others, which allowed her to make friends easier. It was thanks to him that she finally felt like she could be herself again, and it felt really good.

_I wonder…does he feel the same way about me? _She thought.

The ice dragoness finally arrived in her room and flopped down on her bed once more, staring at the ceiling and getting lost in thought once more. She wondered what Aragon could possibly be doing at that moment. Her father's words kept ringing in her mind at the same time.

_You are the future, my daughter.._

Aurona knew full well of her father's desires for her. However, lately she had been doing some thinking.

The ice dragoness had talked with Aragon and the others a lot about what their future plans were. However, when she asked Jaden what the fire dragon truly wanted to do, all she got was a blank. Aurona remembered how Aragon had mentioned he was an orphan and had nowhere to go once he'd finished at the Temple.

In a way, Aurona was envious of Aragon for that reason. He was free to choose his own path, while she…she had it all planned out for her.

Aurona scowled and layed on her side. _It's not fair…_ she thought. While the ice dragoness would always remain loyal to her home, there was a longing deep within her to see the world around her. She didn't want to have to look over her back every day for her father's approval. Maybe, like Master Cyril always was telling her, she could really make a name for herself.

However, could she really do that while stuck looking over her village for the rest of her life? The answer was probably no…

Aurona groaned. "What am I going to do…?" she asked out loud. Her thoughts strayed back to Aragon once more. _Aragon…I wish you could take me away. Would he…do that for me?_

Aurona sighed. _I need to talk with someone, and I think I know who._

* * *

The blue dragoness walked the halls until she reached the room she was looking for. Taking a deep breath, Aurona raised a paw and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal a certain green dragoness.

"Hey, Aurona," Mia said. "What's up?"

"Hi, Mia. I know you're busy preparing for exams, but I was wondering if I could talk with you for a little bit about something."

Mia grinned and nodded. "You bet. I needed a little break. Want to walk and talk?"

"Sure."

The two dragonesses started walking down the halls going nowhere in particular. Eventually, they both were treading around the grounds.

"So, Aurona" Mia started. "What was it you wanted to talk about? I have a feeling it's something bigger than finals."

"Well…it's just…I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About what?" Mia asked, raising her brow.

Aurona sighed. "About everything." The ice dragoness then spilled out all that she'd been feeling the past few days, including her feelings about Aragon.

Mia stood and listened to her friend until she was finished. The green dragoness nodded. "So you really like, Aragon, huh?" Aurona nodded. "It's about time! Jaden and I have been waiting all year for you two to get together."

"What do you mean by that?" Aurona asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Aurona? Aragon likes you too! You two are great for each other!"

Aurona blushed furiously. So the dragon she had affection for really did have the same for her. "How long has he…felt like that?"

Mia laughed again. "According to Jaden, Aragon has liked you since the moment you arrived here. Now the real question is, how long have you liked him?" Aurona turned away a little bit. "Ever since that incident with Damien?" Mia asked. "I thought it was very sweet what Aragon did for you."

Aurona turned back towards her friend. "Longer," she replied.

Mia's eyes widened. "I knew it."

Aurona looked up to the sky and beamed, but then frowned when she thought of something. "Wait a minute. If Aragon's felt like this about me all this time, why hasn't he said anything yet?" Now it was Mia's turn to turn away. "Do you know, Mia?"

The earth dragoness sighed. "Look, Aurona. It's not that Aragon doesn't want to tell you."

"Then why?" Aurona pleaded. "Why won't he admit it?"

"Because he feels like there's no point in asking since you're going away anyway."

Aurona gasped. "R…really?"

Mia nodded. "Really."

Aurona turned and looked to the ground. The truth was so obvious. How could she not have seen it? Suddenly, a few tears started to form in her eyes. The ice dragoness gritted her teeth. "It's not fair."

"Aurona?" Mia asked, a look of worry on her face.

"It's always been like this with me," Aurona continued. "I've always had to give up what I wanted for the better of my home, specifically my father. All he wants is for me to be this great leader, but he never considers what _I _want!" The tears in her eyes fell to the ground below. "I love my home…but I'm sick and tired of sacrificing my life for it!"

Mia could only stare as her friend sobbed quietly. She then calmly walked over and placed her head on top of Aurona's head. Mia had known Aurona usually kept some things to herself, but never had she seen the ice dragoness break down like this.

"Aurona," she said. "What's important is not what your father wants, but what _you_ want. No one can tell you how to run your life." Mia used her tail to lift Aurona's chin to meet her gaze. "If you want to be with Aragon, there's nothing in this world that can stop you."

Aurona sniffed. "You think so?"

Mia nodded. "I should know. I'll admit it, there are times when I want to strangle Jaden because of his goofy self, but that's part of the reason I love him. It's like my mother always said, when a dragoness finds a dragon she likes, then there's no power in the world that can stop her from getting him if she loves him that much." Aurona closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Like I already said, you and Aragon are great for each other. If you don't tell each other how you feel, you'll regret it for the rest of your lives."

"I never thought about it that way," Aurona replied. She then sighed and put on a small smile. "Thank you, Mia. For everything."

"It was my pleasure," Mia replied. "Just one thing though. You didn't hear about all this from me. Is that clear?"

Aurona nodded. "Crystal."

When Aurona bid Mia goodbye for the night, she found the earth dragoness's words to be quite calming. She was able to finally be calm and get back to her studies.

That night, before she fell asleep, Aurona had finally made her decision. Now the only left to do was to follow through with it.

* * *

**_What will Aurona decide to do? Will she and Aragon ever get together? _**

**They'd better! **

_**Don't worry about it, Selema. Geez...**_

_**Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter! You won't want to miss it!**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone! I'm back a little quicker than usual this time. Well, I figured this is what you've all been waiting for, so here goes nothing! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their repective owners. The OCs Aragon, Aurona, Jaden, and Mia belong to me._**

* * *

Aragon and Jaden slowly walked out of the room after taking their written examination. Both had seemingly exhausted looks on their faces.

"Wow…," Aragon sighed. "I knew Master Volteer was tough, but I never thought he'd make a test THAT hard!"

"You sure?" Jaden asked. "I thought it was a piece of cake." Aragon gave him a dumbfounded look, before the electric dragon shook his head and laughed. "Just kidding. You don't think you did that bad, did you?"

"I don't know," Aragon replied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"True, true. You ready for your practical final, man?"

Aragon smiled. He knew that physical combat was his best area, meaning he hadn't worried about it during the weeks leading up to the final. He turned to Jaden. "Yeah…I'm ready."

"Good. I just hope I am."

"You'll be fine, J. I know it."

"Thanks, Aragon." Jaden paused. "So…uh…have you talked with Aurona yet?"

Aragon frowned and hung his head. "No…"

Jaden sighed. He knew just as well as Aragon did that this would be Aurona's last day in the Temple. He also knew about what Mia and Aurona had discussed the other day, the former having informed him. Try as they might, neither Jaden or Mia could succeed in helping their friends to open up.

"Aragon," Jaden said calmly. "You've got to tell her. It's now or never."

"Don't you think I know that?" Aragon exclaimed loudly, startling his friend slightly. "I've known it for ages…and I still can't do it." The red dragon gritted his teeth. "What's the use anyway?"

Jaden growled in frustration. He wanted to blab out what Mia had told him already, but he'd also promised him to keep his mouth shut about it. "What's the use? How about the chance to be with a girl you've had a crush on for months? The same dragoness who you managed to save from that idiot Damien! You want that all to be for nothing?"

"No, Jaden. It's just that I…"

"No buts, Aragon. You want to know the truth?" Jaden asked suddenly. Aragon looked at curiously at this question. "You wanted to know why I finally had the guts to ask Mia out? It was you, man! I saw that you and Aurona had something special between you even though you weren't together. And you know what? I wanted that too!" Jaden took a breath. "And you know what? Thanks to you giving me courage, I've got the most beautiful dragoness as my girlfriend to be with." Jaden placed a paw on his friend's shoulder. "Take it from me, Aragon. If you don't do this, you'll live out the rest of your life asking yourself why you didn't. Do you really want that? Just think about that for me."

Jaden then took his paw off Aragon's shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a test to pass! See you soon!" The electric dragon then took off down the hall.

"Good luck!" Aragon called back. He stood in place for a few moments afterwards to let Jaden's words sink in.

_Maybe…maybe Jaden's right. Aurona is the one of the greatest people I've ever met. She's also the most beautiful dragoness I've ever layed eyes on…ever since I first saw her that day. _

Aragon sighed. "Aurona…," he whispered. "How am I supposed to tell you?"

The fire dragon slowly made the walk back to his room before his session with Ignitus later that afternoon. When he arrived there, he was shocked to find an envelope tucked underneath his door!

"Huh?" Aragon asked. He reached down and picked it up in his paw before entering his room and closing it shut. The fire dragon went over to his bed and sat down before opening it's contents.

Aragon gasped when he read the enclosed letter. It was from Aurona!

_Aragon,_

_Please meet me down by the pond in the gardens tonight after dinner. There's something I'd like to talk to you about before we all leave tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you there._

_Good luck with your final tests. I know you'll be great!_

_Aurona_

Aragon reread the letter at least four or five more times just so he could comprehend what he was holding. Aurona wanted to meet with him that night? Why didn't she just ask him straight up to meet her?

The fire dragon looked towards the window and widened his eyes in realization. He'd just been brooding over how to go about telling Aurona how he felt, but now it seemed that the opportunity was lying there in front of him. Was this the work of the Ancestors…or was it just that bit of coincidence?

"I guess I'll just have to see for myself," Aragon said aloud as he placed the note on his pillow and headed back for the door. "But first…I've got some unfinished business."

* * *

Before he knew it, Aragon found himself back in the same training room he'd found himself in for what seemed like the millionth time. As usual, Ignitus was watching from afar. Only this time, the Fire Guardian was now about to evaluate his pupil instead of instructing him.

Aragon took a deep breath as he prepared himself mentally for what was about to unfold. To his surprise, he couldn't help but continue to think about a certain ice dragoness. Aragon was extremely anxious to know what Aurona wanted with him, but he also remembered the last line of her message, which was her best wishes.

_This one's for you, Aurona! _Aragon thought as he crouched into his stance in anticipation. He gave a small nod to his Master, signaling he was ready.

Ignitus nodded before lowering the lever. Before Aragon's eyes, several of the largest and toughest dummies the Temple could offer sprang from beneath the ground before they charged Aragon with weapons in hand.

The next few minutes felt like a blur to the fire dragon as he dipped and ducked his way through several swipes by the dummy weapons. Aragon used every one of the tools in his arsenal to dismantle his wooden foes, whether it was using his signature comet dash attack or simply using his bare teeth and claws.

Wave after wave came after the young fire dragon as he continued to fight. Bits of wood and straw littered the floor as he continued his assault, showing no mercy or restraint for his foes. Even though each wave made Aragon more and more fatigued, he showed no signs of letting up.

After Aragon had seemed to destroy a countless number of dummies the last several minutes, a group of ten of them suddenly sprang up from the floor and all charged the young fire dragon at once.

_This is it…_ Aragon thought as he channeled every last bit of his energy for his one last attack. His body began to glow red and orange as the dummies got closer and closer. Aragon then opened his maw and unleashed all the power he'd stored up in a fiery shockwave. He roared with all his might as he released his greatest Fire Fury into the room, even causing Ignitus to step back a few paces. By the time the attack was over, all of the dummies had been reduced to nothing but smoldering piles of ash.

Aragon was panting heavily when he turned and walked back towards Ignitus and waited for his response. The Fire Guardian held a motionless expression on his face before curling into a warm smile and laughing.

"Master?" Aragon asked.

"You've grown up before my very eyes, Aragon," Ignitus said. "And you have come so far since the day you arrived here."

Aragon blushed through his red scales and nodded with great courtesy.

"I rarely tell this to any of my students as to not have to have favoritism of one dragon over another, but I believe you are that special, Aragon. You truly are one of the best I've ever taught."

Aragon blushed even harder and put on one of the biggest grins of his life. He bowed in front of the Fire Guardian. "Thank you, Master. It's…it's been an honor to have studied under you."

Ignitus shook his head. "No, young dragon. The honor is mine. Please, Aragon. Rise up from the ground, for now we are equals."

Aragon nodded and did as commanded, puffing his chest out slightly at the encouragement. "Thank you…Ignitus."

The Fire Guardian nodded. "I have no doubt that you will succeed no matter what path you may follow, Aragon. I leave you one last piece of advice, which I hope you heed for as long as you live." Ignitus paused as Aragon listened patiently. "No matter what Aragon, always follow your heart. It will never fail you…"

Little did Aragon now how soon he'd have to take those words to heart.

* * *

Aragon thought that maybe time had slowed when the hours after his test were over. To his surprise, he didn't feel that hungry despite using up a good portion of his energy. Food was the least of his worries. Even more to his surprise was that Aurona didn't show up at dinner either. The fire dragon asked Jaden and Mia if they'd seen her, but both of his friends said they hadn't all day.

"Is something wrong, Aragon?" Jaden asked.

"It's nothing," the red dragon replied. _At least I hope nothing's wrong…_

Within minutes, Aragon quickly excused himself from the table and hurried out of the dining hall. Jaden and Mia watched him go before turning towards each other and giving a huge grin.

Aragon hurried down the halls and out onto the front lawn before quickly turning towards the direction of the pond. Within seconds, he'd arrived to find none other than Aurona sitting there waiting for him. Aragon gulped before he slowly approached her. She then noticed his presence and turned towards him, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey," Aragon said as he layed down next to the ice dragoness.

"Hey, Aragon" Aurona replied. "I'm glad you got my note. Thanks for coming."

"Of course. You know I wouldn't leave you waiting like that."

Aurona smiled. "I sure do."

The two dragons layed on the banks of the pond in silence for several minutes, neither finding the words that they wanted to say. Eventually, Aragon decided to start small.

"So," he said. "How did you think you did on your finals?"

"Alright," Aurona replied. "Master Cyril said I was near flawless, which I thought was accurate. What about you?"

Aragon smiled. "It went fine. No problem."

"I thought as much," Aurona exclaimed. "I always knew you were better at fighting than me."

"Are you kidding?" Aragon asked. "You're way better than me? I only wish I could do with my fire the way you use your ice. You're one of the best I've ever seen, Aurona. I mean it."

Aurona did her best to hide her furious blush. "Thank you, Aragon. You always say the nicest things."

The two remained in silence for another couple of minutes before Aragon asked the question.

"So…are you nervous about going home tomorrow?" he asked.

Aurona paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. She turned to look at him. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, Aragon."

"What do you mean?" The fire dragon raised his brow.

"Aragon…I…I don't think I'm going back home."

Aragon's eyes grew wide at the answer, which was one he didn't expect at all. "W-what? You're not?" Aurona nodded. "But why? I don't understand."

Aurona looked back to the sky. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately…about a lot of things. When I first came here, I was preparing myself to take over back home. But then…something happened to me. Something that's changed my life forever."

Aragon's heart began to skip a beat. "What…what might that be, Aurona?"

Auroua took another deep breath and looked Aragon straight in the eye. She then caught him off guard with a question of her own. "Aragon…do you...love me?"

The fire dragon froze on the spot. Everything was happening so fast he could hardly comprehend it. He opened his mouth to try and find the words.

"Aurona…I…"

Suddenly, the ice dragoness leaned over and placed a paw on his cheek. "Please, Aragon."

Somehow, her voice seemed to give him the courage he needed. Aragon then placed his own paw over her own. "Aurona…I've wanted to tell you for so long." The fire dragon gritted his teeth and continued. "You're the most beautiful dragoness I've ever seen, and the greatest person I've ever met." His blue eyes locked onto her own as he felt like he was bearing his very soul. "I've loved you from the moment I met you, Aurona."

Aurona smiled widely, tears of joy forming in her eyes. She already knew the answer, but asked her question anyway. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…I was afraid," Aragon replied. "I…I didn't want to lose you." Aragon then took both her paws into his own. "Just like I how never want there to be a day where I don't get to see you."

"Oh, Aragon," Aurona choked. The two dragons then leaned forward and touched foreheads, their eyes closed in the moment. "I want you, Aragon. Only you." She leaned back and stared at him again. "I love you…"

"I love you, too," Aragon replied softly. He then closed his eyes and moved slowly towards her. Aurona took the hint and did the same. Within seconds, they both were locked in their first kiss.

Aragon and Aurona held their lips together for as long as they could. When they both finally pulled back, they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Wow…," Aurona said.

"Yeah…," Aragon also said. He then leaned in and kissed her again, only this time he put greater effort into it. Aurona was more than ready for him as she matched his passion with his own. Their paws were soon off the ground and wrapping around each other's necks, feeling each and every inch of scales. Before long, both dragons lowered themselves down onto the ground and continued against the soft grass.

Aurona and Aragon moaned at the feelings and sensations that filled their beings at the moment. It was as though they both felt as if they'd been waiting for this moment their whole lives. Before long, their tails began to intertwine as soon there wasn't an inch between them.

Both dragons couldn't tell how long they were underneath the moonlight. They didn't know what lied ahead for them the next day, but it didn't really matter. What really mattered was that they were together, and nothing was going to change that as far as they knew.

From a small distance, two other young dragons couldn't help but smile.

"Wow…," Jaden said. "Look at them go."

Mia growled. "Jaden…"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just saying…we actually did it. They're FINALLY together."

Mia nodded. "I know." She lifted Jaden's chin with her tail. "Now what do you say we leave these two alone. This is their moment. C'mon…let's go to my room and…celebrate."

Jaden nodded. "Right behind you." The two then disappeared into the night.

After what seemed like hours, Aurona layed down next to Aragon with her head on his chest. She'd never felt more safe in her entire life, having finally found who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Aragon also felt the same way about her. Slowly, but surely, they both began to give in to their exhaustion.

"I love you…," Aragon whispered.

"I love you too," Aurona replied with her own whisper.

* * *

**_Well, there you have it!_**

***Selema sobs in the background* **

_**You ok, Selema?**_

**Yeah...I'm just so happy for them.**

_**Haha, me too. I just hope everyone else thought so. **_

_**So anyways. What happens now between these two young lovers? What does the future have in store for them? Find out next time!**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everyone! I'm back once again to entertain your life for a few minutes or more depending on how fast you read this chapter. :p Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their repective owners. The OCs Aragon, Aurona, Jaden, and Mia belong to me._**

* * *

As Ignitus continued to read, he couldn't help but smile at the moment that Aragon and Aurona confessed their love to one another. It was a night that had changed both dragons' lives forever, in more ways than one.

As expected, there were consequences to the shared love between the two, though more towards Aurona's side. Her father, Glacius, was furious over her decision not to return to her village. He couldn't understand why his own daughter would fall for a common dragon and give up all she had trained for…and according to his own book he never did.

Ignitus remembered talking with Cyril about her decision at the time as well. Though the Ice Guardian wasn't too pleased with Aurona either, he still respected her nonetheless seeing as he'd seen both the dragoness and Aragon together as Ignitus had. As Cyril had said, "Even I know it's not my place to interfere with a dragoness in love."

On a brighter note, both Aragon and Aurona had passed all of their exams with flying colors. As of then, they were both now fully trained in their respective field. At the time, Ignitus believed that there was a legit future for both in leadership positions if they chose to do so.

However, both dragons didn't feel that they were ready for that kind of responsibility quite yet. Instead, they both decided to fulfill Aurona's dream to see the world by doing just that. First, they went with fellow couple Jaden and Mia to Warfang. After seeing the sights, Aragon and Aurona bid farewell to their friends to begin their journey. To the lovers, it seemed the whole world was waiting for them…

Unfortunately, the two didn't get the chance. Just two months into their journey, Aragon and Aurona had discovered just how dangerous the outside world really was. During one of their stays in the various inns they encountered, they caught word of apes destroying another village just a few hundred miles to the west. Fearing for their lives, the couple turned around and journeyed back to Warfang, where Jaden and Mia allowed them to stay with them until they could find a place of their own.

Around the city, fear was beginning to spread over the path of destruction the apes were undertaking. There were thoughts that the apes may attack Warfang, though it was highly unlikely. Some dragons left their homes to go fight alongside their brothers, while others remained to stay with their loved ones. Neither Aragon or Aurona wished to participate despite their wish to see the war come to an end.

Thanks to Jaden, Aragon did manage to find a place of work at one of the local blacksmiths. Being a fire dragon, the work was perfect for the young fire dragon getting started with his life. Still, he couldn't care less how difficult or how much his pay was. All Aragon cared about was that he finally had someone in his life he could protect and love. Aurona fit that description and much, much more (though Aragon would admit that the ice dragoness could hold her own even against him).

* * *

One day, after a day of work, Aragon returned to his home where Aurona was waiting for him patiently. It was several months into their second stay as they got used to their own home, which was in a tall building overlooking the city.

On this day, Aragon found his beautiful dragoness in a better than normal mood, which he figured when she gave him an even bigger kiss than normal when he'd returned.

"Hmm…," the fire dragon said. "Someone seems happy…"

Aurona giggled. "You could say that." Suddenly, her face took on a more serious tone. "Aragon…I went to the infirmary this morning."

Aragon raised his brow. She'd been feeling a little nauseous the past couple of days, to which she'd told him was nothing. However, something about her quick change of mood seemed to make him think twice. "Really…?" he asked. "You're…not ill are you?"

Aurona shook her head. "Far from it…" She walked closer to her mate and leaned in to lick his cheek. "Aragon…something amazing has happened."

Aragon gasped. "Are you saying…?"

"Yes…" She then leaned in and whispered into his ear frill. "I'm going to be a mother."

Aragon turned to her with a look of excited shock on his face. "You're…you're pregnant?" Aurona nodded again. "Oh, Aurona! This is amazing!" The two young dragons shared a long, passionate kiss to celebrate before breaking apart for air. "I…I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father…" He looked around aimlessly just trying to take it all in.

Sensing her mate's shock, Aurona cupped his face with her claw. "Aragon…," she whispered. "It's going to be ok. I've dreamed of this for so long, and the Ancestors' gave me my wish."

Aragon kissed her on the cheek. He slowly edged closer and eased his own claw down her underbelly until he could feel the small lump inside. "What…what does it feel like?" he asked curiously.

Aurona sighed. "Amazing…," she whispered. Suddenly, she gasped and cusped a hand over her mouth before rushing to the bathroom, leaving the stunned Aragon in her wake. The fire dragon heard the loud grunt before hearing a stream of fluids come within. The fire dragon sighed in contempt, chuckling a little to himself. He knew what the next few months would entail with Aurona being gravid.

Eventually, the ice dragoness emerged once again, only this time a look of anguish on her face.

"Are you OK?" Aragon asked.

Aurona smiled weakly. "I'm fine, though I guess that's something I'll have to get used to." She then walked over and sat down on a cushion. Aragon smiled and moved over before laying down at her side, a wing draped over her.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here too," he exclaimed, laying his muzzle next to his mate's own. Though he could smell the remains of her gravid's purge, he did his best to ignore it.

Aurona cooed and closed her eyes to rest. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you…"

"I love you too," he replied softly.

* * *

The next day, while Aurona slept, Aragon raced as fast as he could to Jaden's home. He was dying to tell his best friend the news of his impending child, so much that he nearly ran into several poor moles who cowered in fright and waved their puny arms at him in anger.

The fire dragon was about a block away before he noticed a large crowd of dragons beginning to gather. Normally, there'd be one on a regular day in Warfang, but this one had been the biggest gathering he'd ever seen. Curious, Aragon stopped before walking forward.

"Aragon!" The fire dragon turned around to find both Jaden and Mia near the back of the crowd. He hurried towards them.

"Hey, guys," he said. "What's going on? Why are all these dragons here?"

"Didn't you hear?" Jaden asked. "Master Terrador is making an appearance today!"

"What?" Aragon asked. "Why would he come here?"

"That's a good question," Mia replied. "We just heard about a short time ago. Looks like the word spread pretty fast."

Suddenly, the murmurs around them came to an abrupt halt. When Aragon looked up, he saw why. On top of a large platform stood the great Earth Guardian himself.

"Citizens of Warfang," Terrador boomed. His voice was loud enough that even Aragon, Jaden, and Mia could hear it all the way from their vantage point. "I come to you today to bring grave news. It seems that the mongrels known as the apes have become far more dangerous now than at any time in this effort against all of dragonkind. As I speak, they continue to brutualize our race, going as far as to smash unhatched younglings in their effort to destroy us." There were several whispers throughout the crowd as the Guardian of Earth continued. "As always, I ask those couples who are participated in the Year of the Dragon to take heed of our offer. For those who wish it, we have been willing to offer the best protection for those families who wish to keep their eggs safe."

As Terrador continued, Jaden whispered in Aragon's ear frill. "Is that what this is about? More talk?"

"I guess," Aragon replied.

"I think I know why," Mia whispered in. "I've been hearing a rumor about that there was a purple egg layed not too long ago."

Aragon gasped. "A purple egg? You mean…a purple dragon?"

"That's right."

"No wonder they're so desperate," Jaden exclaimed. "There hasn't been one born for…uh…"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Ten generations…"

"Yeah, that's right! Thanks, hun."

"Wow…," Aragon sighed. "Wait till I tell Aurona."

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

Aragon's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! That's why I was coming to find you both. Come on, there's something I need to tell you." The fire dragon suggested that the trio go somewhere private, so they all went back to Jaden and Mia's home which wasn't too far way. When they were inside, Aragon gave them both the good news.

"By the Ancestors!" Mia cheered. "Congratulations!"

"You're having a kid?" Jaden asked. "You're life is so over…"

Mia shoved her own mate. "Stop it! This is great news, you big dork!"

Jaden chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. But seriously, Aragon, I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks, J," Aragon said. "I just can't believe I'm going to be a father so soon."

"Hey," Mia said. "You and Aurona will make great parents. I just know it."

"Thanks, Mia. I hope you're right."

The trio talked for a little while longer of the child before Jaden asked a new question. "So…uh…what are you going to do once she lays the egg?"

"What do you mean?" Aragon asked.

Jaden's face took a more serious tone. "Are you going to take it to the Temple? Leave it with the Guardians?"

Aragon's eyes went to the ground. "I…I haven't even thought about it yet."

"Well, you want your egg to be in safe hands right?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"Jaden, don't push him," Mia said. "It's their choice."

"Yeah…good point."

Aragon sighed. "I'd better talk with Aurona about it before I do anything of course."

After a little while longer, Aragon then bid Jaden and Mia goodbye before leaving and returning home since he didn't have to work that day. As he did, Aragon continued to ponder over his friend's words. Should he and Aurona leave their egg with the Guardians? He trusted them all greatly, Igntius especially. Having his first child be under the watch of the most powerful dragons in the Dragon Realms seemed like a no brainer…

However, there was just something about it that made Aragon think about it some more. He couldn't explain what it was, but it felt like a nagging feeling. Before he could fully think it over, the fire dragon found himself in front of his own home.

When he went inside, he found Aurona waiting for him on the exact cushion she'd been resting on before. "Where've you been?" she asked anxiously. "I thought you'd be right back."

"Sorry," Aragon said. "I got a little side-tracked on the way there."

"Alright…just don't scare me like that." Somehow, Aurona seemed to notice something in her mate's eyes that he was off. "Aragon…is there something wrong?"

Aragon flinched a moment before chuckling. She always knew. "Aurona…there's something we have to talk about." The fire dragon sat next to his mate before explaining all that he'd heard that day from Terrador and his friends, including the offer to protect their egg and the possibility of a purple dragon. After he was finished, the ice dragoness looked to the ground and sighed, taking it all in.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

Aragon sighed. "I honestly don't know. The Temple is one of the safest places around…but still…the apes…"

"They've already hurt so many innocent dragons," Aurona said.

"Master Terrador said that if they've found a way to use the gems…than there's no telling what they could do."

Aurona placed a paw on her underbelly. "Aragon…I…I don't want our child to grow up like this."

"I don't either." He came over and nudged his mate on the cheek. "All I want is for you and our baby to be happy."

"Then what can we do?" she whispered.

Aragon sighed. He looked out their window over her wings and stared at the stars. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an idea came to his mind. "There might be a way…" He quickly gave his idea to his mate, explaining slowly so she understood completely what it held.

"Aragon…I don't know…"

"If we go out there…somewhere they can't find us…then maybe we can give our child that kind of life."

"I know…but...it just seems so…so…"

"Foolhardy…perhaps…," Aragon repeated. He took her paw in one of his own. "But I'm willing to do anything to give our child that future, but only if you want to Aurona."

Aurona was silent for a long time. While Aragon's idea was rash and risky, it also meant the chance to raise her child away from all the war and fear. She looked up into his eyes and saw truth in his gaze, making her feel calm and safe like always.

"Ok…," she simply said. "Let's do it."

Aragon's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Wherever you go…I'll go."

Aragon nodded in understanding. "When do you want to go?"

Aurona looked him in the eyes. "As soon as we can…"

With that, the two lovers wrapped themselves around the other in preparation for the events that were to come.

* * *

**_*Gasp!* Aurona's gravid? No way! I wonder what's coming out... *Selema slaps Biz upside the head* Ouch! _**

**_Anyways...will Aragon and Aurona's plan work? Find out next time!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone! I humbly apologize for how long this took to update. Like I said, my mind and heart wasn't completely in it the last month or so. However, I'm happy to report that I should be able to update more regularly for both this and The Long Road. _**

**_So...enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Aragon, Aurona, and Selema, My OCs._**

* * *

It was a cool morning on the outskirts of a large lake surrounded by dense forest as far as the eye could see. From out of the brush, a male elk stepped forward. It gazed at its surroundings before it stepped forward to the shore of the lake. Taking a deep breath, it lowered its head and began to drink.

However, no later than seconds after it had began, the elk was suddenly pounced on from behind, it's head pummeled into the dirt. It wondered what was going on, but it would be the last thoughts it would ever think as it's neck was penetrated and snapped in a single, fluid motion.

"Gotcha this time!" the attacker exclaimed in rejoice. It was none other than Aragon, who sighed a breath of relief after finally catching the first elk of his life on his own. He took a long sniff of the body and grinned. "Fresh elk…my favorite!" The fire dragon took the carcus in his maw before beating his wings and taking flight.

It had been two months since Aragon and Aurona had fled from Warfang. They had traveled for several days looking for a possible place to stay and allow the dragoness to lay the egg in her belly. Her progress was slow as expected, but Aragon could care less as long as she and the egg were safe. After reaching a large lake, which Aragon remembered as Pioneer's Lake from a trip in his young, the two had managed to find a rather large cave carved out into the side of the mountains. The couple couldn't have been more happier with their luck.

However, leaving had come with a price. With great reluctance, Aragon and Aurona decided not to stay and say goodbye to Jaden and Mia. Instead, they'd left a note for the later couple to find the next day. It contained their goodbyes and friendship, but not their location. That was how the couple had planned it to begin with in the first place.

After several minutes of flight, Aragon finally returned to the cave mouth. He set the elk down before calling out to his mate. "I'm back, Aurona."

A loud sigh greeted him, along with a grin as the ice dragoness sat curled up in a makeshift nest. "You're back early."

Aragon dragged the body up with him and layed it next to her. "You make it sound like a bad thing," he exclaimed. "I've been chasing this little pest the last three days. I was about to give up before I finally got him."

Aurona giggled. "My Aragon, the hunting expert."

Aragon chuckled and nuzzled his mate affectionately. "How is it today?"

Aurona slowly uncurled her body before he saw what she'd been keeping warm. It was none other than a pink colored egg. The ice dragoness had laid it just a few weeks ago, and had been shielding it from the elements as best she could ever since. She and Aragon were pleasantly surprised with the egg's color, having expected a red or blue like themselves.

"Same as usual," Aurona replied. "Though I could have sworn I felt something inside of it."

"You think it will hatch soon?" Aragon asked anxiously.

Aurona sighed. "I hope so." She nuzzled the egg, giving it a small lick with her tounge. "I don't know how much longer I can wait. The suspence is killing me."

"I have an idea. Why don't you wait by sharing the first real meat we've had in weeks, courtesy of your one and only fire dragon." He waved his paw in front of his kill, showing all his teeth in a goofy grin.

Aurona giggled. "I'm surprised you didn't devour it all on sight." She slowly leaned in and took a bite from the elk's flesh, devouring it hungrily.

"I know. I was surprised myself." He leaned in and took his first bite as well, savouring the taste he'd loved for so long.

"Thank you, Aragon. I still wish I could help you out."

Aragon put up a paw. "Don't you worry about a thing, Aurona. Just don't take your eyes off that egg for a second."

"You can count on that." With that, the couple continued to feast on their morning meal.

* * *

Little did they know, however, what had just occurred hundreds of miles away from them. During the previous night, the Dragon Temple had been attacked. Despite all doubt, Gaul had led his forces to assault the sacred Temple in a mission to acquire the purple egg of prophecy and destroy it.

During the raid, a handful of dragons had been killed or severely injured, some of them parents of the eggs in the innermost chamber. However, despite the best efforts of Ignitus and the other Guardians, many of those very eggs had been smashed by the apes. However, Gual had his forces retreat once they found the purple egg to be missing, along with accomplishing another one of their goals.

The next morning at dawn, Ignitus stood around the Pool of Visions along with the other Guardians, who'd managed to recover enough from last night in order to meet. All four stood in utter silence as none could believe what had happened.

"How could this have happened?" Cyril asked. "How could those filthy mongrels do this?"

"So many…lost…," Volteer sputtered, for once at a lost for words.

The Guardian of Earth, Terrador, shook with anger. A small tremor could be felt in the room around them. "Those animals…they will pay for what they've done."

"In time, Terrador," Igntius spoke up. "We underestimated Gaul's capabilities. The Dark Master has surely taught him and the others well."

"What difference does it make?" Cyril asked. "An entire clutch of eggs…gone. How will our race ever recover again? What are we supposed to tell all of the mates who lost their unborn children?"

"The truth," Ignitus answered simply. "We promised to protect the eggs with all our might…and we failed. There is no more that can be said other than that."

"Ignitus?" Volteer asked. "What of the purple egg? Did you really?"

"Yes, Volteer." The Fire Guardian explained to the others how he'd used a mushroom to send the egg down a small river leading deep into the swamps, far from the battles that were taking place.

"Ignitus…that egg was our last hope," Cyril exclaimed. "There won't be another purple dragon for ten generations."

"I understand, Cyril, but there is nothing else we can do for it now. Terrador, is it true what you told me when you awoke."

"Yes, Ignitus. Just before I lost consciousness, I saw one of the apes taking one of the other eggs. I can't be certain, but I believe it was a black egg."

"A black egg?" Ignitus asked. "How interesting?"

"What could Gual possibly want with a black egg?" Cyril asked.

"That is something we must find out. In the meantime, I believe the time has come my friends for us to take a stand. For an act of treachery such as this against dragonkind, Gaul must be brought to justice. Come, we must go and being preparations."

"For what?" Volteer asked.

Ignitus looked and his friend with a grave expression. "For war…"

* * *

Several more days passed as Aragon and Aurona waited for the egg to hatch. At the moment, they were sitting outside the cave mouth gazing upon a cloudless sky. The many moons and stars lit up the night, coating them both in moonlight.

Aurona rested her head on her mate's shoulder. "You know…this is so romantic."

"Yeah…," Aragon replied. "The stars are way easier to see out here than back at the Temple."

Aurona sighed. "They sure are…"

"I wonder how Jaden and Mia are doing."

"I'm sure they're fine, Aragon."

"I don't know…Jaden can be pretty reckless."

"Then it's a good thing Mia's there to watch over him." The couple shared a loud laugh over that for a few seconds before resting again.

"I wonder how things are at my home," Aurona thought out loud. She looked down and frowned. "I wonder who took my place."

"I don't know," Aragon replied. He nuzzled the top of Aurona's head. "But I do know that whoever it is doesn't really matter. All that matters is that you're here…with me."

Aurona looked up at him. "And I wouldn't want it any other way." She leaned in closer and slowly kissed him on the maw. Aragon gladly returned it, holding the kiss with his mate for as long as possible…

Suddenly, a small sound was heard inside the cave. Aragon and Aurona broke apart and peered inside and then back to each other. The two then rushed inside to the nest before gaping at what they found.

The pink egg had a small crack in it and was shaking back and forth. The crack was getting larger and larger with each second.

Aurona looked at her mate. "Are you ready?" Aragon looked deep into her eyes and nodded.

"Are you?"

"Always…"

Before they knew it, the egg suddenly shattered into a hundred pieces. Aragon and Aurona stared wide-eyed as it's content was finally revealed.

Staring up at them was a little pink hatchling with pink scales and a blue underbelly that matched the mother's scales. A pair of small, curved horns poked out from the little one's head as well. It looked up to the parents and cried out in excitement and wonder.

Aurona started to tear before she leaned in and nuzzled the child. "Oh…hello little one. Welcome to the world." She turned to Aragon. "It's a girl."

"I figured as much," he replied. "She looks just like you, especially her eyes." Aragon leaned in and nuzzled the little one as well. "Wow…is this little dragon really ours?"

"It sure is," Aurona replied as the pink dragon began to paw at her face, searching it's new surroundings. "Well…what do you want to name her?"

Aragon was silent for several moments. "To be quite honest, I haven't a clue."

Aurona looked at her mate with a quizzical face. "It's ok. I've had one in mind for the last few days." She looked deep into the eyes of her little dragoness. "Your name…will be Selema. How do you like that?"

To Aragon's surprise, the pink hatching squealed at the sound of the name in delight. "Selema it is."

The two parents played with their new child for some time before becoming exhausted. Eventually, they both curled up around little Selema before falling asleep, the rest of their lives ahead of them.

* * *

**_Aww...what a nice moment._**

**Selema: (Bawling)**

_**Yeah, I figured she'd like that. Anyways, i know this wasn't very long, but it was necessary to move the plot along. Besides, who would want to miss Selema's birth? **_

_**Anyways, so what happens next? Well...unfortunately...well you'll see...**_

_**Peace out,**_

_**Biz**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone! Tried my best to get this chapter uploaded as soon as I could...and for good reason. Noticed I haven't been getting reviews lately...which is a little discouraging to say the least. But hey, beggars can't be chosers._**

**_Well...as I've said all along...now that we've got past the good...it's time for the bad. For those who read KTTS, you know what's coming. If you don't want to read it, I don't blame you whatsoever. Here goes..._**

**_I don't own any of the Spyro games or characters. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Aragon, Aurona, and Selema. They're my OCs._**

* * *

The sun rose over the peak of the mountain, signaling the beginning of another day to it's inhabitants and their surroundings. All was calm that morning…or so it seemed.

Aragon groaned as a persistent prodding of his muzzle made him twitch his eyes open. When they did, they found another pair of blue eyes staring into his own, filled with youth and excitement.

"Daddy!" the little pink hatchling cheered. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Aragon chuckled. "Couldn't you have let Daddy sleep a little longer, sweetheart?"

Selema giggled and started running her claws on the fire dragon's chest, causing him to stir and twist.

"Oh…," Aragon said, his face all cringed up. "No…not that. Anything but that." His little dragoness had found his weak spot…his ticklish chest. "Ok…ok, you win. You win!"

"Yay!" Selema exclaimed before she stood on her haunches. The hatching waited patiently for her father to rise up.

"Where's your mother, Selema?" Aragon asked, taking note of his mate's absence.

"Right here," said a calm voice from the mouth of their cave. Both father and daughter turned to watch Aurona stride inside to join them. "I couldn't resist stretching my wings."

Selema pouted. "When do I get to fly, Mommy?" She turned and looked at her little blue wings, which were still developing.

"We already talked about this, sweetheart," Aurona replied. "You're not old enough to fly yet. Your wings aren't ready to carry you yet."

"But I wanna fly NOW!" Selema moaned. "It's not fair."

Aragon chuckled and nuzzled his little daughter. "Oh, Selema. You'll be soaring amongst the clouds before you know it. When you do, Mommy and I will be right there next to you. How does that sound?"

"Ok…," Selema said, hanging her head in defeat.

It had been three years since the little hatching had been born, but to Aragon and Aurona it felt like an eternity. Their child was so full of energy that it was hard for them to keep up sometimes when they went out to play in the forest. Still, it was worth it all even with their not so great conditions.

One thing that did concern the young parents was what exactly Selema's element could possibly be. They thought at first that she'd be a fire dragon, being a lighter shade of red like her father. However, Selema hadn't shown any signs of being a fire breather at all. Aurona had remembered from her studies that some pink dragons like their daughter could, but others had different powers entirely. For now, they both just decided to wait and see.

Meanwhile, both Aragon and Aurona had been tempted to go back to civilization and show the world their new creation. However, Aragon's instincts said that going back wasn't safe for reasons he didn't know why. Both had adjusted to feral life after some time, but there were times where they longed to go back to their own environment. In the meantime, both concentrated hard on watching their daughter grow before their eyes.

Aragon sighed, stretching out his own limbs and shaking out all the quinks. "Speaking of flying, I'd best be off to fetch us something to eat. I need a good stretch myself." He trotted out to the front of the cave.

"Aragon," Aurona said, hurrying back to his side.

"Yes?" he asked.

Aurona smiled. "Be careful out there, ok?"

Aragon returned the smile with his own. He then leaned in and shared a quick, but tender kiss with the beautiful ice dragoness. "Since when have I ever not been?"

"I know. It's just…I don't know…I get worried sometimes, that's all."

Aragon gave her the best reassuring look that he could muster. "I know you do, but all you need to know is that I'll be back before you know it. Deal?"

Aurona nodded. "Deal."

With that, Aragon turned and took flight into the sky once more. Aurona sighed as she turned and went back to Selema, who was busy fidgeting with her claws. When she saw her mother once more, Selema then rushed back to her mother again.

"Mommy…can you tell the story again?"

Aurona looked at her daughter with a slightly raised brow. "Really, Selema? I've told it to you about a hundred times."

"I know…please…" Selema looked at her mother with the best look she could give.

Aurona sighed and grinned. "Alright…very well."

Meanwhile, Aragon quickly landed in the forest and began to sniff the air hungrily. His sense of smell had gotten much better over the last few years seeing as how he'd been relying on it more often than he used to. Having two mouths to feed as well as his own really made it essential.

"Wonder what's out there today?" Aragon asked himself as he slowly strode to one of his favorite spots to wait for prey. Coincidently, it was the same spot he'd used to catch elk more often than not…the shores of Pioneer's Lake.

Aragon waited patiently for several minutes underneath the safety of the brush, occasionally reaching his snout up to sniff the air for any sign of prey.

"Come on…," he whispered. "There's something out there today."

However, to his great surprise, nothing came over the course of several hours. Nothing.

_Well, this is ridiculous…_ Aragon thought. _Usually I'd find _something_ by now. _He cursed himself for not finding something any sooner, mainly because Aurona and Selema were both waiting for him to come back.

Aragon grunted and sighed to himself. There was no use in brooding over it. If he did, the fire dragon would lose the focus he would need for when something actually did come along for him to catch.

The fire dragon then decided to go and get himself a drink of water for his parched throat, knowing it could help him in the long run. Aragon slowly walked up to the water's edge and reached down, his tongue reaching for the water below…

…when all of a sudden he heard the small whizz of an incoming object. Instincts taking over, Aragon quickly moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the arrow that now was impaled into the earth below. The fire dragon then bared his fangs and roared in the direction the arrow came from. What he saw sent a shiver down his spine.

Staring at him from the treetops were no less than twenty mongrels that he knew to be the apes. Because they were covered from head to toe in black armor, he knew instantly he was in trouble.

"You imbecile!" yelled out one of them, the only one with a sort of headdress atop his cranium. Aragon quickly deduced he was the group's leader. "How could you miss?" The other hesitated for a moment before the same ape spoke again. "No matter! Catch that dragon now!" With that, the remaining apes let out a loud battle cry that made Aragon cringe before they leapt from the treetops towards the fire dragon.

Aragon took a defensive stance and quickly deduced his situation. There were too many of them to fight by himself, so his only other choice was to flee. With that initiative, Aragon opened his mouth and gathered his magical energy before firing a large fireball straight for his adversaries. Before he could see the damage, the red dragon turned and sprinted as fast as he could into the nearby forest. Aragon heard several screams of pain as fur and skin were being burned away at that instant.

As the fire dragon hurled himself through the brush, he could still sense the remaining apes on his tail. Aragon cursed to himself as he willed his arms and legs to go faster. However, the fact that they could move so well through the treetops made the apes just able to keep him in their sights.

_What do I do?_ Aragon thought. _If I don't find a way to lose them, I'm in trouble. _A terrible thought then crossed Aragon's mind. _Aurona. Selema. What if they're in danger too? I have to protect them!_

However, another thought came to his mind. _Wait…I can't go to them. I'll just lead these bastards to our home. _Aragon gasped in realization. _No…I won't let that happen! _

With a new sense of determination, Aragon shot several more fireballs behind him to try and thin out the apes and their numbers. Every now and then, he heard one scream and fall to the forest floor. However, the sound of their shrieks and snarls remained the same.

Suddenly, to Aragon's surprise, two apes suddenly leaped out from the shrubs to his front in an attempt to ambush them. Aragon quickly reacted to their assault by quickly spinning in a complete circle, using his hard tail to send the two apes flying in different directions. He then grinned in satisfaction before taking off again.

The red dragon continued to go as fast as he could for several minutes, but he just couldn't shake off the apes that were behind him. The one thing that Aragon would give them credit for was that they were stubborn for being barbaric scoundrels.

Realizing his only option, Aragon found a clearing ahead that would allow him the room he needed. When he made it there, he stretched out his wings and hurled himself in the air just as the apes emerged into the clearing themselves. Several stopped and shot their arrows into the air, but none of them came anywhere close to the height that the fire dragon was at by now.

Aragon breathed a sigh of relief as the apes became smaller and smaller with each second. As the wind soared through his face, his mind was racing with questions about what had just happened.

_What in the world? How did they find us? How long have they been out here? Do they know about Aurona and Selema? What's going on with the war? Are we losing?_

Aragon's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud, but all too familiar sound of a battle cry. The red dragon gasped and turned to face behind him and was stunned at was following him.

Several long and ugly creatures with long red bodies and yellow eyes with white horns were coming after him. Aragon knew them as dreadwings from the rumors he'd heard about the war. Riding them were several of the apes…with arrows drawn and ready to fire.

Aragon grunted and decided to try again to knock them down with his fire attacks. However, the dreadwings proved very capable at aerial combat, dodging most of his efforts. Aragon then tried to use more streams of fire to try and slow them down, but with little success as well.

Meanwhile, the apes who were riding started firing arrows from their mounted positions at Aragon, trying desperately to bring him down. However, Aragon was just as if not more nimble enough to stay out of their way.

Unfortunately, fatigue had started creeping up on Aragon faster than he'd have wanted it too. The time that Aragon would've used training were it not for feeding his family was costing him now. His stamina wasn't bad, but it also wasn't as good as he'd wanted it to be.

As his paced slowed and magic began to fail him, Aragon could only watch as the apes were gaining on him. He could only flap his tired wings in vain as they soon came within feet of him.

Suddenly, Aragon felt a sharp stinging in his right hind leg, causing him to grunt out in pain. One of the arrows had finally hit it's mark. He quickly grabbed in it his teeth before chucking it away, a small trickle of blood flowing from the wound.

Aragon was then surprised to hear a few cheers coming from behind them. He was confused his hit leg suddenly went numb. He then gasped in realization.

_Poison!_

The fire dragon cursed at his luck, feeling his vision start to blur as the toxin ran through his system. He looked back and realized that the apes would catch him at any second now.

Aragon's heart was beating with rising panic, completely shocked at his situation. He thought of his mate and daughter, who were still waiting for him to return. Aurona was right to have been worried all along.

_Aurona…_ Aragon thought. _I'm so sorry…but I don't think I'll be making it back tonight after all. _

…_but I won't let these evil monsters hurt you or Selema either!_

Ignoring the numbness that was spreading throughout his body, Aragon suddenly turned around in mid-air to face his opponents, which he estimated by now to be about twenty or thirty of them.

"He's giving up!" Aragon heard an ape yell.

"Stupid dragon!" said another.

"What are waiting for, you idiots?" shouted a third.

Aragon just floated in mid-air as they closed in on him, thinking they had him beat. However, the fire dragon had something else in mind. He was now channeling what little energy he had left into his core, grinding his teeth in the effort. It was the only plan he could think of…

_If I'm going down, I'm taking these bastards with me! Aurona…this one's for you!_

Aragon then shot his eyes open, which were now blazing with fire. He then let out the loudest roar he could muster before releasing all the pent up energy into the sky around him, lighting the sky with red and orange.

The apes hadn't seen it coming before it was far too late to do anything about it. Aragon's most powerful Fury incinerated every one along with their dreadwings within thirty to forty feet. Those not consumed in the blast screamed in agony as their fur was charred black with ash. Some of the dreadwings also screeched out before falling to the earth below, taking their riders with them to their deaths.

Aragon was exhausted…completely exhausted. Having no more energy left, he could only feel as his body began to fall towards the earth below, the cries of dying apes filling his ear frills with each second. He let out one last sigh before closing his eyes…after which all was black.

* * *

Aurona had finished telling Selema the story about how Aragon had come to her rescue, making the hatching glee in happiness.

"I love that story!" she exclaimed.

"Why is that, Selema?" Aurona asked curiously.

Selema then looked up and out towards the sky. "Because someday I'll meet my hero, just like you met Daddy!"

Aurona was silent, but then grinned. "Yes, Selema. Someday, you'll meet someone very special. I just know it."

The mother then played with her daughter for several more hours before beginning to wonder what was taking Aragon so long. Sure, there were times when the prey was stubborn, but she was sure Aragon wouldn't let them down.

But when the sun began to set was when Aurona really began to worry. Normally, Aragon would've returned by now if he'd failed to catch anything, which was rare these days. The ice dragoness stood firm at the mouth of the cave, anxiously waiting for his return.

Suddenly, Aurona heard a loud roar coming in the distance. Shortly after was a cloud of black smoke rising into the air miles away from her location. Aurona gasped in realization.

_Aragon!_

She wanted to jump to his aid then and there, but the idea of leaving her child alone scared Aurona even more. She also didn't dare risk taking the child along either in case there was any real danger. For now, all she could do was wait.

"Oh no…," she whispered.

* * *

How Aragon survived his fall, he'd never know. Unfortunately for the fire dragon, his body had taken an extreme amount of damage from it and using his Fury. To make it worst, it turned out that there were more apes than he'd originally thought. Those who'd later found him had other plans than he'd ever imagined.

The next thing he knew, Aragon awoke to excrutiating pain the likes of which he'd never known. He cried out in agony, only to be hit hard in the stomach by a large, blunt object.

Aragon looked up to find he was tied down by his front and hind legs, several gashes cut into his body. Surrounding him were several ape warriors, all licking their lips in anticipation. Were he not so exhausted, Aragon would have tried to break free. However, the red dragon felt his bonds were far too strong to even try.

The one he'd seen in the headdress from before then addressed him, having also been the one to swing the club. "Good…it's about to time you awoke dragon."

Aragon roared out in anger, but was cut off with several more hits to his underbelly and side. They included several slashes from their swords, adding to the several gashes he'd already sustained. The fire dragon cried out in pain. He tried to summon fire from within himself once more, but found it impossible

The ape then strode up and got in Aragon's face, making him cringe at the smell of his putrid breath. "I'm going to make this very simple, dragon. We know there are others out here like yourself. Our Master has forseen it. You were foolish to think you could hide like cowards from us." Several apes snickered at this remark. "It's no wonder that you're losing…"

Aragon flinched at the statement. That couldn't be possible. No…he refused to believe it. Master Igntius and the other Guardians wouldn't allow it. Could the Dark army really be that dangerous?

"So…here's how it's going to go…," the head ape continued. "Either you tell us where the others are hiding…or we'll make you suffer unlike anything you've ever imagined."

Aragon remained silent. "Hmm…very well then. Do it…"

Suddenly, several of the lesser apes came up with larger weapons, made of stone. Aragon wondered what they'd do before they suddenly came down hard on his right wing, making him roar in agony. They continued to pound and pound away, shattering the fragile bones that made up his wing. After several minutes, they stopped and stepped away.

"Now that you understand the direness of your situation…," the leader continued. "I ask again…where are the others?"

Aragon grit his teeth. "There are none…," he moaned. "Just…just me…"

"YOU LIE!" The leader screamed. "Do the other now!"

Aragon could only stay still as the warriors then proceeded to destroy his left wing in the same process as they did before, making Aragon's eyes roll in the back of his head out of pure agony. As before, they continued for several minutes before they stopped.

"Now then…," the leader exclaimed. "I'm going to ask you…one last time. Tell me where the others are…or you will die."

Aragon flinched, the fear of death coursing through him. However, the thought of betraying the location of his family's whereabouts never once crossed his mind.

Aurona's face flashed in his mind, making his heart flutter in excitement. At that moment, Aragon wanted nothing more than to be with his dragoness one more time…to see her smiling face once more…to hear her laugh…and to feel her embrace.

Taking a deep breath, Aragon stared deep into the eyes of the ape leader, ready to utter what would possibly be his final words. "No…," he simply said. "I'll never give in to you…you animals. You can choke on your own dung for all I care!"

The last thing Aragon heard was the loud shriek as the leader took out his sword in fury and frustration. Aragon closed his eyes and saw his life flash before his eyes as he thought he would. He prayed to the Ancestors to watch over his family, hoping that they'd live on.

_Aurona…Selema…I'm sorry…_

* * *

Aurona quickly felt a sharp pain in her chest, making her gasp out in shock. She stood there in her spot, panting heavily as she moved her paw over the ache beneath her chest.

Her lips began to tremble and eyes began to water as a cold numbness spread from her head to her paws, her heartbeat audible to all those who could hear it. This feeling could mean only one thing and one thing only.

"Aragon…," she whispered. "Several tears fell from the ice dragoness's face before shattering to the ground below.

"No…"

* * *

**_*sighs* Well...there it is. I tried to make Aragon's death as noble as I could. Poor Aurona. Can she and Selema make it on their own? Find out next time. _**

**_P.S. To those who may flame...I understand._**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey everyone! Well, this is it...the final chapter. I'm a little happy that this fic is finally complete, though I feel it could have been much better. _**

**_Anyways, since I'm so sure of making a sequel, there is actually *gasp* a sneak peek to it in this chapter. Do you dare read it? It's up to you..._**

**_Also, just be warned. This chapter will also contain some heartbreak, so be ready..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters or games. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Selema, Aragon, Aurona, and Matt. _**

* * *

Aurona didn't know how…but she knew. It was as if her heart had sensed it from a mile away.

Aragon…her mate…was gone. She refused to believe it at first, unwilling to admit that the fire dragon was no more. However, when he hadn't returned for many days was when Aurona had to accept the truth.

The ice dragoness had cried for as long as she'd possibly could that first night. She'd given up everything she'd ever known to be with Aragon. Though when she asked herself if she'd do it again, Aurona already knew the answer. The proof was in the little dragon that now was her sole responsibility.

Selema. She was the only thing Aurona had left now to remind herself of her lost love. Their only child. Did Aurona have the strength to keep going? Could she raise Selema on her own?

_I will…_ Aurona swore to herself. _Aragon would've wanted me to…no matter what happens. _

However, the hardest part was telling their little girl the truth. It was bound to happen eventually…and eventually came sooner than Aurona had hoped.

Selema had noticed her Daddy hadn't come back yet…he never was this late. "Mommy…?" she piped up one morning. "Where's Daddy?"

Aurona gasped and turned back to her child. "Oh, sweetheart…," she said, hiding her sobs. Aurona then took hold of Selema and held her close.

"Mommy…?" Selema asked curiously. "Why are you sad?"

It took several minutes for the ice dragoness to gather the courage she needed. "Selema…," she choked. "Daddy…he's not coming back."

Selema's eyes went wide. "Huh?" she asked. "Why not?"

Aurona bit her lip to keep going. "It's not that he doesn't want to, sweetheart. Your Father loves both of us very much."

"Then why?" Selema asked.

Aurona sniffed hard. What could she possibly say? "I'm sorry, Selema…but…I can't tell you until you're older. Just know…he's gone to a better place, one where he'll wait for us to get there too."

Selema remained very confused, as would any hatchling who couldn't understand this sort of thing. "Will I ever see him again?" she asked.

"Of course you will," Aurona replied. "Of course." She kissed her child on the head. "Selema…you know how much Mommy loves you right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good...because you're the most important person in the world to me. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

* * *

So it was from that point on that Aurona and Selema were on their own. The next day, in which both were very hungry, Aurona finally took her daughter out on a hunt for the first time. The ice dragonesses' skill hadn't diminished completely in her time in the wilderness, as on occasion she would bring the family their meal. However, Aurona knew better that now was the time to teach Selema as well.

Over next several weeks, Aurona taught her daughter as much as she could about how to catch game for herself. Of course, this meant that Selema could really only catch rodents due to her still being a young child. To Aurona's surprise though, Selema was able to pick up being patient and striking at the right moment fairly quickly. In just a couple weeks' time, the pink hatchling was able to catch a squirrel of her own for the first time. Aurona couldn't have been prouder.

_You would've made a most outstanding student, Selema…_Aurona thought. _I have no doubt you would've gone to the Temple just as we did. _

Teaching her daughter was a great distraction sometimes for Aurona, who at night still grieved over the loss of Aragon. It was something she knew she might not ever get over, but somehow she still managed to press on.

Aurona also still had trouble figuring out what kind of element her daughter possessed. She still hadn't shown any signs of producing fire or ice. Most hatchlings would've produced at least smoke for fire or a frost for ice at this stage in their lives. Still, Aurona didn't try to pressure her daughter into using her power just yet…they had plenty of time for that.

No…for now all Aurona just wanted to make sure her daughter was as happy and healthy as she could be. When they weren't hunting or eating, the two would often be either playing to stay active or just relaxing outside their 'home'.

Of course, when it came time to sleep, Aurona was usually still busy as she continued to tell Selema stories about the world. The favorite was always the one about how her father had met and saved her mother. At the end, Selema would always talk about how her own 'hero' would come one day and protect her from any danger there would be. Little did she or Aurona know who that 'hero' would eventually be…

The day had started as normal as it had been those last few months, with Aurona taking Selema with her down into the brush below to hunt once more. Selema had kept pleading with her mother to teach her to fly, but Aurona had insisted that now wasn't the right time yet.

Selema sighed in defeat before looking and spotting a small rabbit about twenty yards away. Her eyes immediately widened in excitement. "Oh…Mommy! Mommy! Can I catch it? Please…"

Aurona had noticed the rabbit as well, and after pondering over it a few moments she made up her mind. "Alright, Selema. Just remember what you've learned. These creatures are much faster than they look."

"Ok…" With that, Selema quickly sunk to the ground and slowly crawled towards her prey. She'd been told to make herself as quiet as possible if she wanted to catch anything. The little dragoness licked her lips in anticipation of trying a freshly caught treat like this would be.

However, Selema was so excited, that she didn't notice the small twig underneath one of her back paws. A small, snapping sound was heard, causing Selema to gasp. The rabbit quickly turned it's attention towards her before sprinting off into the brush.

Selema grunted before she took off in pursuit, hearing her mother's scream to not run off too far. The pink hatchling was fairly fast for her age, but nowhere near as fast than the rabbit in front of her. It was taking everything she had just to keep the furry animal in her sights. Within seconds, she began to pant out of exhaustion. However, she refused to let the rabbit get away that easily.

_I can do it…_Selema thought. _I…will…catch you!_

Suddenly, for just a brief second, Selema felt herself sort of lunge forward. To her amazement, she was able to reach the rabbit as though it had been right in front of her. She quickly took it into her jaws and snapped it's neck to kill it as her mother had shown her. Once she did, the hatchling let it go to catch her breath.

"Whoa…," she said. "That was cool! How did I do that? Mommy?" Selema looked around and didn't see her mother in the area. She must've gone farther than she originally had thought. No matter, her mother would find her eventually, having not gone too far. In the meantime, she would endulge on this very tasty looking being before her…

Aurona called for her daughter after she hadn't heard from her in a couple of minutes. She cursed herself for being so careless as she sprinted off in the same direction Selema had ran, calling her name as she went.

Suddenly, Aurona heard a sound that made her heart stop in her chest. It was a high pitched scream…from Selema.

"Selema!" Aurona screamed back. She rushed as fast as her body could take her in the same direction. When she finally found her daughter, she gasped at the sight.

Selema was cowering in fear in the wake of two large furry animals that stood on two legs and covered in armor. They both held their swords high as they advanced towards the shivering hatchling. They were apes!

"Can you believe our luck?" one of them asked his partner. "Think of how much we'll be rewarded for bringing this little lizard in to the boss?"

"Aye," the other said, grinning from ear to ear at the idea. "I think we should shut the little bugger up first don't you think?"

"I like the way you think…" They both raised their swords high above their chests waiting to strike.

"NO!" Aurona roared. "Selema, get down!"

The little dragoness immediately obeyed, dropping her entire body to the ground and covering her eyes. At that same moment, her mother quickly opened her mouth and breathed a powerful blast of ice towards the two apes, immediately freezing them solid. She then roared in rage before using her tail to shatter them both completely.

"Good riddance," Aurona exclaimed. She rushed over and nuzzled her still quivering daughter. "Selema, are you alright?"

"I…I think so…," Selema stuttered. "What are those things, Mommy?"

"Bad people," Aurona replied, turning to inspect the damage she'd caused. "But you don't need to worry, they can't hurt you now."

Unfortunately, Aurona soon heard the whizzing sound of an arrow coming their way again. She quickly covered her daughter again and forced them both down, the arrow just missing into the tree above them.

"Don't move, dragon," Aurona heard another ape behind her say. "We've got you now. You're surrounded. Now turn around and surrender before you and your little whelpling get an arrow to the face."

Aurona gritted her teeth. She then pulled her daughter in close to her body. "Close your eyes, Selema." Selema obeyed without a word. Aurona then heard a number of footsteps approaching them from behind.

"Are you deaf, dragon?" the ape asked again. "I said turn around and…"

To their amazement, Aurona suddenly jumped high into the air and hurled herself backwards. She then pointed her head downward and fired off three icicles down towards the ground, watching as she nailed all three of the apes who'd surrounded her. Each let out a surprise of pain before falling to the ground dead.

Aurona didn't have much time to admire her work though, for the sounds of death had reached even more of the furry mongrels.

"Over there! Men down!"

"It's a dragon! Attack!"

Aurona gasped and soon began sprinting off into the brush to try and outrun her foes. After several minutes of running, she knew that there'd be no way she'd outrun them. She would have to fly.

"Selema, hold on tight!" she exclaimed as she beat her wings hard and took off into the sky. Aurona looked down and saw several of the apes who'd been following her raise their swords in frustration.

"Take this, you animals!" Aurona cried as she let out another breath of ice from her mouth, sending the apes below scattering in every direction. The ice dragoness then took off in a direction she didn't know.

_How did they find us? _Aurona thought. _I'm sorry, Aragon, but I don't have a choice. I've got to get Selema somewhere safe and fast!_

With that, Aurona turned and started flying towards what she believed would be civilization and safety. She didn't get very far…

Several loud shrieks filled the air, causing Aurona to turn backwards and gasp in horror. Several of the apes had resorted to using the vile creatures she knew to be dreadwings. They were very ferocious…and faster than they looked.

"Mommy…," Selema said. "I'm scared…"

"Just close your eyes, sweetheart," Aurona said. "Don't look back." The adult grunted as she stressed herself to fly faster. However, though she wasn't heavy, carrying her daughter was keeping Aurona from going faster than she wanted to go.

For minutes and minutes the chase continued, with the apes gaining on Aurona by the foot. She considered using her breath attacks to fight back, but that would only make her daughter more vulnerable. Selema's safety was all that she cared about now.

"Ready…," she then heard what sounded like a commander say. "FIRE!"

Aurona then heard the whizzing sounds again before she felt a burning pain in each of her sides. She roared out very loudly as the pain was immense. She quickly glanced and found she had not only been struck down by one, but two arrows in each of her wings, causing the membranes to slowly tear in the sky.

"We've got her now!" One of the apes in the back yelled.

Aurona could only grit her teeth in agony as she tried to flap her wings to keep going. However, the arrows had already done their job, making them useless to her. Within seconds, she began to fall, taking Selema with her.

"Mommy!" Selema screamed.

"Hold on, Selema!" Aurona exclaimed. She then curled herself into a ball as best as she could, hugging her daughter as close as she could to shield the hatchling from harm. It took only seconds before Aurona suddenly felt herself crash into the trees below. The ice dragoness was beaten and battered by several branches before she landed very hard on the earth below, skidding through the dirt and causing it to spread before she finally came to stop.

Aurona whimpered in agony. She had felt at least one or two of her legs break during the fall. However, that was the least of her worries. After coughing up some of the dust that had come up, she uncurled herself to let her daughter go.

"Selema…," she choked. "Are…are you alright?"

The pink hatchling looked extremely shaken, but she looked ok from what Aurona could deduce. "I'm ok," Selema whimpered. "But…you're hurt."

Aurona sighed a breath of relief before her mind returned to the dire situation at hand. After trying to stand, she found that she had indeed broken one of her hind legs, making it impossible for her to move without pain flaring through her body.

Aurona then heard the shrieks and hollers of the apes from above, who were no doubt searching for them at that very moment. It was only a matter of time before they were found.

The ice dragoness grimaced and bit her lip before doing the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. "Selema…listen to me. I want you to go and find a good hiding spot."

"Huh?" Selema asked. "But…but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Go and hide right now, dear! Hurry! There isn't much time!"

"Mommy…" Selema cried. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Aurona could see the confusion in her daughter's eyes, which only made it harder to go through with what she had to do.

Aurona stared into Selema's eyes and smiled as best she could. "Just know sweetheart…I love you with all my heart…and I always will…" She choked on the last statement before continuing. "NOW GO!"

Selema gasped. She then nodded and turned away. Looking around as fast as she could, the young pink hatchling climbed into one of the biggest tree trunks she could find and wiggled her way inside. She used a hole in the side to keep an eye on her mother.

Aurona then knew what she had to do. If she was right about these apes and what they were capable of, then she knew what she had to do so Selema wouldn't see it. It was the last gift that Aurona could give.

"Forgive me, Selema," Aurona whispered. She slowly closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she possibly could on a spell she'd once learned several years ago. Selema was suddenly covered in a bluish energy from head to toe. Within seconds, Aurona opened her eyes again before she watched her daughter become frozen in place, her entire body covered in a block of ice.

_It is done…_ she thought.

As soon as it had happened, the apes suddenly emerged from the bushes. They all had their weapons raised and were on alert. They crept closer and closer to the downed dragoness. Aurona could only brace herself for the worst to come

"STOP! DO NOT KILL HER!" came a cold voice from above.

Aurona opened her eyes to see one ape emerge from the group. He was easily one of the larger ones and wore the kind of armor that indicated he was their leader. He also held a long staff with a crystal at the end.

Aurona watched as he crept closer and closer to her until his face was suddenly next to her own, causing her to inhale one of the worst stenches she'd ever experienced. "So…," he growled. "You thought you could outrun us, didn't you? You should know by now that we are not to be trifled with…dragon." Aurona roared out in anger before several apes slammed into her injured wings, making her cry out in pain. "Stay quiet…," Gaul growled. "This is a fight you've already lost. Now tell me…where is the hatchling?"

Aurona did her best to remain silent and straight faced. She bared her teeth slightly, not willing to give an inch. "I don't know what you're talking about…," she replied.

"You lie! We saw you carrying it with our own eyes! Where is it?"

Aurona narrowed her eyes. She had never been more afraid in her entire life, but she still refused to speak a word about Selema's whereabouts. "Go to hell where you belong…," she managed to say.

The head ape chuckled. "You dragons are an ignorant race. It's no wonder you all will soon perish under our Master's will."

"Your Master is insane!" Aurona yelled. "I can promise you this, you monster! You and your Master will never rule this land. One day…one day you will fall."

"I give you one last chance, dragon. Tell us where the hatchling hides!"

Auorna winced in pain. She knew her last moments were upon her. Slowly, she closed her eyes.

"Very well…," he then spoke after a minute of silence. "We will find her though…with or without your help. It's only a matter of time." Aurona heard him unsheathe his sword from his belt, no doubt to deliver the final blow. "Until then…"

_Please…_ she prayed. _Please let Selema be safe. Please….!_

Aurona opened her eyes wide once more, looking towards Selema once more before her vision suddenly became awkward to her.

***SPOILER ALERT* Proceed with caution.**

Suddenly, Aurona began to see flashes. However, these weren't the flashes she was expecting.

To her horror, the first thing she saw was her daughter chained up on the wall, though at least slightly grown up. To her amazement though, she then saw someone come from the shadows that surrounded her. She didn't know what it was, but within seconds, it had pulled out a strange looking blade shaped like a key. It then cut Selema down from her place.

"_Everything will be alright. I promise. Please…let me help you." _Came a voice, a young voice that sounded like a young adult male.

A new vision. Selema was drowning at the bottom of a lake. However, the creature suddenly came from the surface and use his blade to save her once more.

Another vision. This time, it was in a room covered in stone. She saw Selema and this...boy…conversing getting along.

The next few seconds were filled with flashes of Selema and this boy together, with her being more and more happier with each one.

_Who…who is that?_ Aurona thought curiously.

Suddenly, another vision. Selema and the boy were embracing tightly.

"_I'll always be there if you need me, Selema," he whispered. "You can count on that."_

"_Promise me you'll come back…" she then said back._

"_I promise…"_

Aurona wondered to herself what was happening before she suddenly came back to reality and saw something unreal. The boy from before was standing just meters away from her, a smile on his face. He had brown hair and eyes and wore strange clothing she couldn't comprehend. He turned and looked right on the spot where Selema was hiding momentarily before looking back at her.

_Please…_ Aurona thought. _Help her…_

The boy stood there motionless before Aurona saw one flash of light and vision. She saw Selema almost fully grown and the boy sitting on a bed, only now their faces were filled with a sort of confusion.

"_I'd better go and get ready," he said blankly. "I'll see you tomorrow…good night, Selema." The boy then got off his feet and walked towards the door._

_Selema looked on in horror. "Matt! Wait!"_

_The boy turned around. "I'm sorry, Selema, but I…" Selema had suddenly grasped hold of his shoulders, allowing them to look face to face. She then slowly moved her head towards his own…_

* * *

***END SPOILER ALERT***

Aurona couldn't believe it. She then saw the boy again one last time. She then heard him mouth two words to her that managed to calm her very soul to the core.

'I will'

It was then and only then did Aurona give in to her fate. It took seconds for the sword to pierce her body…and a minute for everything to go black.

* * *

Selema had awoken slowly awoke from her apparent slumber in her hiding spot. She opened her eyes and shook herself awake, eager to find her mother again. Emerging from her spot, she could only look and see her mother just lying there.

Selema gasped hard. She moved forward slowly, her mouth trembling uncontrollably. She'd seen her mother asleep several times before, but this didn't look like this. Soon, she was right next to her mother's head, rubbing it slowly.

"Mommy?" she asked. "Mommy? Wake up!" She nuzzled her mother's cheek as best she could. "Please wake up! Please!" Her eyes were soon flooding uncontrollably with tears as they fell to the ground. It was no use.

"MOMMY!" Selema yelled out loud before falling over and resting herself next to her mother's body. For many hours afterwards, she would cry over it, never to watch her mother awaken again.

* * *

Ignitus slowly closed the page. He couldn't read anymore. A single tear had formed on his cheek before falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly. He'd already read how Selema had been captured just days later, unable to fend for herself until the apes had found her and captured her.

Why? Why did Aragon and Aurona have to suffer like that? Ignitus had only truly learned of their deaths when he'd first became the Chronicler, but the news had still shocked him to say the least. Aurona's family and Jaden's friends would never know their fates…or even that little Selema had even existed.

However, Ignitus still knew better. He knew that somewhere…somewhere out there the two dragons' spirits were at peace. Their daughter on the other hand, was finally safe and sound where she belonged.

And it was all thanks to one boy…one truly special boy.

Matt had finally rescued Selema from the apes' clutches, but he had done more than give Selema her freedom back. He given her something far more important. Sure the two had to suffer through their own trials, which included saving the Dragon Realms, in order to find it. But in the end, Ignitus knew that Selema now not only had the will to live…but she had formed a new bond with someone to which she held very dear to her heart.

Ignitus then grinned a little more at the knowledge he had read in the future of Selema's book. As he'd said before, Matt and Selema would soon need each other for what was ahead of them…

Boy would they ever need it…

* * *

**_The End_**

**_Well, there you have it. What lies in store for Matt, Selema, and co.? You'll have to find out in the next installment of this series...The Key to Destiny! Coming soon to the Spyro archive near you. _**

**_Again, thanks to all of those who've stuck it out through this story and more. I appreciate all the support and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. If you want to make a comment or have any criticism, feel free to speak your mind. _**

**_Thanks and God Bless!_**

**_Peace out,_**

**_Biz_**


End file.
